The Slayers Dollhouse
by christytrekkie
Summary: Who was the man behind the plan of the Dollhouse
1. The Slayers Dollhouse

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, Angel or Dollhouse, that damn genius Joss Whedon is the proud father of the triplets. He is most brilliant.

I watched Dollhouse tonight and got the idea that only QT would think up a place like this, Tell me what you think of my mad ramblings and I might do more.

The Slayers Dollhouse

Quentin Travers had escaped, he did not know how but he had escaped the massacre of the Watchers Council. Bruised and burned he sought out those he trusted most but all his allies were dead and gone. Almost every one of his watchers was dead except for that worthless Rupert Giles, and he was the last person he would trust. Therefore, he stayed under the radar, watching and waiting for things to blow over with The First. He watched as The First systematically tried to kill the slayer line, he watched as it tried to break down everything that the council had built. He watched as the evil slowly broke down the already fragile trust between that bitch of a slayer and her cohorts. He watched as the unthinkable happened and the witch awakened every potential slayer in the world. He watched as the vampire with a soul gave his unlife to close the hellmouth and save those who remained. He watched as Giles the bloody brain trust tried to reestablish the Watchers council and find all the activated slayers. He watched as the slayer wars began and became quite bloody. Now his watching would end, now it was time to act and restore order. He was going to get these bitches back in line and under his control once more.

Quinton Travers came out of hiding and began to dip into his off shore accounts. He began to build the most elaborate facilities his warped mind could think of. With the help off the wolf, the ram, and the hart began to hunt the slayer, a little evil went a long way when you wanted something done fast. He slowly brought every Slayer, watcher, and warrior back under his control. He built Dollhouse to brainwash every girl chosen to fight, every champion chosen to battle. He built Dollhouse to real in the chaos and gain control once more. He had succeeded in his plans to dominate, that was until they instated Echo into the system. What made him think he could ever control a girl like Faith, want, take, have.

Please, please, please review.


	2. The Alpha Dog

Disclaimer I do not own BTVS or Dollhouse Joss does. So read and enjoy. The plot bunny jumped into my head and wrecked havoc and this is what exploded unto the page.

The Alpha Dog

They wiped all of Alpha's memories clean, or so they thought. Something went terribly wrong, something inside of him held on to his psyche. They should have known better than to meddle with the dark forces of an alpha. It always came back to bite you in the ass, literally. Alpha dreamed of things past, fighting demons, protecting the chosen, almost losing his best friend to evil. He dreamed of losing his greatest gift and some of his favorite girls. He dreamed of a war that should never have been. He dreamed of being hunted, captured and reconstructed. He dreamed.

He dreamed until something awakened inside of him, an alpha inside of the Alpha. It took over and all hell broke loose. He took out all that tried to stop him. Those that got in his way he put down quickly and efficiently. There was no containing him; he had one goal in mind. Find Quinton Travers and kill him for what he had done. His mission was clear until he saw her and memories of what they had done together, of what they had been for each other flashed in his mind. He killed the others but could not touch her. He left her sitting amongst all of the blood and chaos fully intending to return for her. He was Alpha and she was his mate, Echo would remember who she was with his guidance, he was the alpha.

Here is the next chap this was because I got such amazing reviews thanks CPTSkip and xanderfan this chap goes out to you. I know I might have made it easy, but do you know who I made Alpha to be here?


	3. Everyone Has Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Angel, of Dollhouse. All three of the damn things belong to Joss Whedon, the lucky bas****. Thanks to my Beta and collaborator, xanderfan20, love and kisses to you, you are a Godsend. A special thank to my reviewers, I had no idea this story would be so well received and it made me feel good that you enjoyed it.

Everyone Has Secrets

It is a well-known fact that when you try to control and smother someone's true self that it always blows up in your face and you lose everything that you wanted to control. Quentin Travers of all people should have realized this long ago, but he had his head so far up his ass that he could not see the forest fire for the trees. He had an active that was on the verge of discovering her true identity and one active that was out for his blood and the destruction of everything he had built. He was so clueless that he had no idea that Echo's handler was not who he said he was.

Boyd Langston had found out six months ago that he had a son and daughter and when he finally tracked them down it was too late. His daughter, Alonna had died years ago, but his son had died a horrible death at the hands of Wolfram & Hart/aka Dollhouse. Boyd knew that they had covered up the circumstances concerning his son's death. He went undercover under the guise of wanting to be a handler for one of their actives. Travers had no idea that he secretly worked for a detective agency that wanted to infiltrate and take the facility down.

The only thing that Quentin Travers knew for sure was that somehow that pain in his ass cop, Agent Ballard, had somehow gotten his hands on classified information about Dollhouse operations, and was trying to prove they existed and shut them down. He had sent him the Russian doll, Victor, to throw him off their trail and find out where he got his information. The first half of that plan was working but Quentin was no closer to finding out where the leak was coming from.

Travers was sure it was an inside job; he wouldn't be surprised if it was that bitch of a Doctor, Claire Sanders. He never trusted her despite the face that Wolfram & Hart had given her her soul back, that demon was still inside her. They had wiped Claire's memories but they could not extract the demon inside her and Travers believed that it might be influencing and causing confliction within her. Alternatively, maybe it was the lady of the house Adelle Dewitt, just because you changed a persons face did not mean you changed who they truly were and she had been a truly sneaky and conniving bitch in her lifetime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Willow separated on bad terms since the capture and murder of their best friend. He had been the best part of them and to lose him had broken the two women thoroughly. If it had not been for Willow's enlightened state she would have slipped back into the darkness. Her yellow crayon friend was gone. There was nothing she could do about it, but make them pay for her friend's death.

Buffy did as she always did; she hid within herself and let no one in. She had lost too much this time; those who hunted them had taken Dawn, killed her watcher and murdered her fiancé to get to her. Buffy had become a shell, not caring what happened to her, and Willow had had enough leaving her behind to seek vengeance.

They had lost the heart of their little trio and it was slowly destroying them both. Where one had become pure vengeance, the other had died inside, and in their present state, both became sloppy and ripe for capture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the top levels of the Dollhouse a once rogue watcher walked the halls to give his old boss some outstanding news. Rutherford Sirks grinned as he walked into Traver's office.

"Sir we have located the head slayer and the witch, how do you want us to proceed," Sirks said as he laid down the photos his ops had taken off the two women.

Travers smiled; this day had finally started to go his way. "Let's send an old friend to greet them," Sirks bowed his head and started to walk out. "Oh and Sirks," Rutherford glanced back at him. "Take the serum for that bitch, I don't want any mishaps."

"Yes Sir," Rutherford stepped out and proceeded to Topher Brink's lab to give him the new orders. Topher looked up in confusion as Sirks entered his domain. What did this weasel of a man want he thought to himself?

"Mr. Brinks we have a very special assignment for Echo and these are the parameters you are to set within the active," This is a top secret and for you and her handler's eyes only," Rutherford handed him a very thick file to Topher to examine.

Topher looked into the file and frowned. "You want us to imprint Echo with the personality of an assassin, and kill this Buffy Summers no questions asked."

"Do you have a problem with the assignment Mr. Brinks?" He asked as he noticed the questioning look Topher was giving him.

"No no, was just wondering how Boyd and Dr. Sanders will take the news of Echo being imprinted with a personality like this," Topher stated.

"Well Boyd has to do what he is told and as this is a classified mission, Dr. Sanders is not to be told about it. Is that clear," Sirks said in a haughty manner.

"Crystal," Topher began to set things in motion for Echo's imprint for her new mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Echo came into Topher's lab to be imprinted. Boyd was already there when she arrived giving the files for their next mission a once over, but just before she received her imprint she noticed the terrified look Boyd had on his face as he read, he bolted out the door and all went black for Echo.

Flashes of military training went thru her mind, of college courses and a secret underground military base. Flashes of being brutally torn apart by something otherworldly and being put back together as something stronger and faster. Flashes of a blonde-haired person that she was to take down no questions asked. She was a threat that had to take down without mercy. Then there was a hiccup in the system that Topher did not notice, as other memories in Echo started to surface. However, just as quickly as they surfaced, they went away and her mission was all that was before her.

Kill Buffy Summers and bring in the one called Willow Rosenberg, failure was not an option.


	4. Shadows of Things to Come

.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, ATS, or Dollhouse they all belong to one of my favorite Directors, Joss Whedon. And a special thanks to my beta and collaborator,xanderfan20, you are loads of fun to work with. 

Shadows of things to come

Dawn Summers floated, unconscious in the white room of the Dollhouse. They used her as energy to keep the supernatural aspects of the place running, after the destruction of the evil little girl and the black cat she had been chosen to take their place to serve as a conduit to different dimensions. But she was an unwilling participant and had to be kept sedated at all times.

Travers watched her as Dawn drifted, peacefully unaware of her surroundings. He smiled at his own handiwork, this served as a partial pay back for all the things Buffy Summers had put him through, and soon he would not have to worry about that particular problem any longer. He hoped the ungrateful bitch would suffer before she dies. He left the white room with a self-righteous smirk on his half-burned face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boyd fled the imprint room, frantic over Echo's new mission to kill one Buffy Summers. He had heard his contacts speak of her more than once and now he had to warn them before it was too late. He quickly headed out of the facility checking to make sure he wasn't followed as he made this very important call.

As the person picked up the line on the other end Boyd began to speak frantically "Hello Agent Ballard I have some very important and disturbing news for you and Mr. Angel."

Boyd was unaware that Rutherford Sirks saw him flee the facility and had followed on his heel, quite suspicious of his actions as of late. He really did seem too close to his active and not really a team player as everyone else was. Sirks never trusted the man and always kept a close eye on him. He stepped out of the shadows as Boyd finished divulging what was supposed to be classified information to the pain in their side, Agent Ballard.

Sirks had no doubt who this Mr. Angel was and he would take pleasure in giving this information to Travers and effectively take down Angel and all those helping the damn Vampire with a soul. He turned to go back into the facility and ran right into Dr. Claire Sanders who hit him, knocking him several feet away and into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ballard got off the phone and fell to his knees crying, his fiancée was alive. He thought they took her when Wolfram and Hart attacked their home, the last glance he had of her was of a demon dragging her unconscious form away before one of them tried to disembowel him.

That was the one reason he was so persistent about proving that the Dollhouse existed. So he could shut it down and rescue his fiancée. Bower came across the file on Caroline while he was investigating the Dollhouse purely by accident and knew it was Faith and he realized then what they were trying to do. The Dollhouse was collecting all the slayers and Champions of the light so they could control them and do with them as they pleased. As that realization entered his mind he knew exactly who to contact to help him with his mission, Angel Investigation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow left the coven hopeful that she would accomplish her goal. She would have her revenge on Wolfram and Hart or the Dollhouse or whatever damn thing they were calling themselves this week. She walked home contemplating her plans when she felt a presence behind her; she stopped and sighed to herself.

"It must be Tuesday, You demons really know how to pick the wrong girl to mess with don't you?" Willow's smirk disappeared when she turned and came face to face with the last person she expected to see. "Faith?"

Before she could react to what was coming she was shot with a tranquilizer strong enough to take an elephant down. She was out cold within seconds and Echo came out of the shadows and frowned.

"That was way too easy and why did she call me Faith and what the hell was that about demons. This girl must be some type of nutcase," she muttered as she looked down at the unconscious redhead.

She called in to her liaison and told him the first part of her mission was a success and they should send someone to pick up the package. She then headed to the complete the second part of her task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy sat in the dark corner of her home looking thru a photo album and crying. She was alone; lonely and felt utterly abandoned. There was no Dawn, no Giles, no Xander and no Willow there to comfort her. Her fiancée was no longer there, he had been taken from her violently as so many of her lovers had been. Goddess, why did she even try to love anymore it always ended badly. It mattered not if her love was mortal or of the supernatural variety, they all ended on a bad note.

This was the last straw, she would give up for good and nothing would bring her back from the abyss this time. She had had quite enough of this damned life. As she continued to tumble into abject depression she felt a presence watching her.

She didn't get angry, in fact she was barely there in the first place as she turned and came face to face with Faith Lehane.

"So you're going to be the one to take me out this time huh," Buffy looked into the eyes of a very different women than who she knew before. "Seems kind of poetic, don't you think?"

"Well if you mean poetic justice I'm right there with you. Buffy Summers you have been the cause of much grief and many needless deaths and it is time to die." Echo stepped forth as she discretely checked for the serum in her pocket.

Buffy harrumphed as she had a moment of vivacity. "It's good to see you again Faith. How have you been?"

Echo rolled her eyes and was about to argue with the blonde about her name but suddenly flashes of a life that seemed vaguely familiar went through her mind and all she could think of to say was.

"I'm five by five B,"

Then the two of them went into a full frontal assault upon each other while Quentin Travers watched on the hidden camera he had Sirks place on Echo.


	5. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the shows mention in this story the incomparable Joss Whedon does. Thanks to my beta and collaborator xanderfan20.

I actually had a nightmare one night and that's where some of the nightmare scene came from for Echo, it really scared the crap out of me.

What Dreams May Come.

Buffy and Echo fought until they were tired and bloody, neither one wanting to give up easily. Buffy was in the midst of a severe depression and loneliness, but the Slayer within her would not let her give up without a fight. This was a battle to the death and it would not be an easy kill for Echo no matter what alter ego the Dollhouse had implanted in her.

Echo had had enough and began to be very glad that her first task had been so easy because this woman was damn near impossible to take down. Whatever she had thrown at her, Buffy was able to counter and throw a few of her own. Echo liked her assignments to be difficult, you know to test her abilities but this was bordering on the ridiculous. In addition, this all seemed to damn familiar to her, like she had done this dance with this women once before.

"You know you're a lot better than I remember Faith, and a lot harder to take down," Buffy said, smiling and out of breath.

"Well I try to be my best, and the names not Faith," Echo sucker punched Buffy knocking her to the ground and then she quickly injected the serum into her. "Name's Eve."

Buffy's world went into chaos; she became dizzy as all her strength left her. She no longer felt the primal energy within her and she realized that she had felt that horrid feeling only once before. She looked up into the face of her killer and growled.

"Go ahead Faith, you're a killer this should come easy for you, finish the job," Buffy watched as Faith came upon her quickly, but hesitated for just a moment as confusion set across her lovely face.

That was enough time for Buffy's rescuers to arrive. Someone grabbed Echo from behind and tossed her clean across the room and into unconsciousness. Buffy looked up into the face of her rescuer and she scowled.

"Hello luv, seems like today is not a good day to die," Spike smiled down at her.

"SPIKE! I don't need your help, I had the situation well under control," Buffy tried to push Spike away as he lifted her up and carried her away from the danger.

"Begging for death is not what I would call having the situation under control luv, besides I don't believe your bloody wanker of a fiancée would take your death lightly," Spike said as he pointed out the man that she had fell in love with.

Buffy looked into the eyes of the man she promised to marry and did the only thing her waning strength allowed, she fainted.

"Bloody Hell," Spike yelled as he nearly collapsed under her dead weight, as he did not expect the bloody bint to collapse on him.

Boyd stayed on the sidelines because he was supposed to be on this mission with Echo and he watched as everything unfolded. He was pissed that the one called Spike had been so violent with his active but knew it was necessary for her to be contained. Then his face went ashen as he realized that a team of Dollhouse agents was called in to clean up the situation. He tried to warn the others discretely but it was far too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel entered the house looking for Faith; he noticed her unconscious form over by the bed and walked over to her. He bent down to check to see if she would be okay.

"It's okay Faith. We'll get you back to your old self," he brushed a stray hair from her face and that's when he noticed the mini camera attached to her clothing.

Angel looked into the camera menacingly and gave whoever was watching an ear full. "We will find out who you are and take you down, we have Faith and we'll free the others as well. You have no idea who you are dealing with and you will pay for what you did to my son," with that he took the camera and destroyed it.

Travers watched with a smirk on his face, Angel had always been full of hot air. He might be more afraid if it was Angelus he was dealing with. But the incompetent Angel was of no concern to him and if he thought he would keep a hold on one of his most valuable dolls he had another thing coming

Angel started to lift Faith but had to dive out of the way as bullets started to penetrate the building and several agents came to retrieve their fallen doll.

Agent Dominic came barreling in and fired off several shots at the vampire. Angel took several bullets as he put on his game face and turned angrily to his assailant.

"Bullets don't kill me boy," Angel said as he went to rip Laurence a new one.

Agent Dominic smiled as he pulled out a crossbow and aimed perfectly for Angel's heart. "Yeah, I was told about that vampire," he fired.

Spike dove toward Angel and shoved him out of the way just shy of the arrow hitting its mark. And the both of them had to jump from the window as other agents rushed in with flamethrowers a blazing. They ran and had to leave Faith behind.

"Learn to get out of the way and not just stand there waiting for someone to dust you, ya bloody poof." Spike looked disgusted at the idiocy of his Grande-Sire.

Ballard had left with an unconscious Buffy before all the commotion started taking Buffy to the hospital to tend to her wounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Echo woke and looked into the eyes of a pretty redhead with glasses. "Hello Echo, how are you feeling?"

"Did I fall asleep?" Echo said innocently.

"For a little while," The red head assured her in a little mousy voice.

"Shall I go now?" Echo asked permission.

The red head smiled down at her serenely. "If you like."

Echo politely got up from her chair and walked to the door, but before she excused herself, she gave the red head one last glance and smiled. She then walked out and went to her bed, as she felt quite tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Echo's next mission ended no better than her last. All hell had broken loose as someone remotely wiped her by cell phone before her mission was completed. The heads of the Dollhouse put their heads together and found out a terrifying fact, Alpha had done what they thought was impossible and of all the things that had occurred lately, that was the one issue that gave them pause. Alpha had more power over them than they realized.

Topher wiped Echo's memory of her failed mission once again and she left the imprint room, showered and went to bed. That's when she did something that was not supposed to happen, she dreamed.

The actives did not dream, they did not have nightmares or even think inside the cocoons that they were in. Nevertheless, Echo was in the middle of a heart-stopping nightmare. Thousands of girls enclosed around her wanting a piece of her. They shred, they groped, and they grabbed at her. She was naked before them and they tore at her, but it was not the flesh that they wanted it was something deeper, something stronger and far more primal. It was something not meant for sharing but girl upon girl tore at that which was inside her and took a piece for their selves.

As each girl took a piece of what she was, she turned to ask for help and several things without faces accosted her and slowly took away who she was, they stripped her down even more than she was. She frantically turned around as the darkness surrounded her. She ran and ran and ran in what seemed like circles until she came across a mirror. She looked into to it and saw that she was faceless, no eyes, no ears, nothing but a mouth and that's when she screamed but no sound came out.

It was all very disturbing to say the least how could she have no eyes yet see herself in the mirror but have a mouth and could not scream. Then she noticed the reflection in the mirror of a man that she felt she knew, carrying a bloody knife, blood all over his body and on the floor all around him. One name came to her mind as she looked upon him, Alexander Harris. Alpha watched her and started to speak.

"You are more than what you have become," Alpha came closer to her and sliced her face off.

Echo woke with a start, she would have screamed but the memory of the dream quickly dissipated and she could not remember any of it. She looked at her surrounding and went back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Things We Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS,ATS, or Dollhouse, Joss Whedon does the do. Thanks to my brilliant beta and collaborator xanderfan20. I almost lost my muse for this, but xanderfan reawakened it, thank you.

Things We Lost

Willow struggled against her captors as they forcefully placed her into a chair. She tried to do a spell but they had drained her powers and try as she might, she could not siphon power from another source. She had a sickening feeling that the band around her neck was the cause. She somehow got one of her hands free and punched one of them in the nose. The man backed up holding his nose as blood flowed from it.

Willow then tried to get free from the other goon, but he slapped her dizzy and slammed her down into the chair. There was a sharp pinch in the back of her neck and everything went blank for Willow Rosenberg. When she woke up, she was no longer Willow.

She looked up into the eyes of her interviewer and smiled, "Did my examination turn out okay? Did I get the Job Mr. Travers?

Quentin Travers smiled down at her and reached out to shake her hand. "Yes Miss. Rosedale, you are more than qualified for the job and welcome aboard."

Lily Rosedale beamed as she looked at her surroundings. She had only dreamed of working at a place as high tech as this and she couldn't wait to begin her new job.

~%~

Claire Sanders' headed towards the imprint lab with her mind on the things she had done. She'd been more than careful about dealing with Sirks. She knew that something was up when the weasel had secretly followed Boyd. She for some reasons unknown, liked Boyd and wanted no harm to come to him, He reminded her of someone she cared about deeply. Who that someone was she had no clue.

Dr. Sanders emotions had been running amuck lately. During that incident with Alpha, she'd had to restrain herself from doing bodily harm and she had paid for that with her face. Something in her had awakened and she did not know what it was, but she knew it had a destructive streak especially the way she had literally knocked Sirks unconscious. She felt a beast stirring inside of her, a force that was waiting for one moment of weakness from her and then it would be in control. Claire remembered telling Boyd that being different is not always a good thing, and she had meant herself as well as Alpha and Echo.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the new girl and Topher talking. She took one look at the girl and had to shake off the tidal wave of familiarity.

Topher Brinks and Lily Rosedale were in a heated debate about how to deal with the scrubbing of Victor. Who did she think she was, Topher angrily thought. She was new here and had to follow under his rule not the other way around. He was the one that they gave the high-level access to all things Dollhouse, not her. He'd be damned if he let this little upstart take over things.

The redhead was fuming, she did not accept this job to be talked down to by a poop head such as Topher Brinks. She had some ideas as to how to make things run more smoothly concerning the wipes, and she'd be damned if she backed down from her ideas just because his feather's were ruffled.

Dr Sanders walked in on the heated argument between the two and smiled knowingly. "You know you two should get a room and relieve all that tension that's between you, so you can work better together."

Lily went beet red at the doc's suggestions, and Topher started sputtering. They both went into a rant about not touching each other with a ten-foot pole and that they were not in the least bit attracted to one another.

Then they proceeded to argue about doll specifications and how to deal with certain mind fields. All the while Dr Sanders observed that they were way too close for two people who were supposed to hate one another and she could smell arousal from the both of them. She also noticed that she felt oddly jealous of that aspect but had no idea why.

~%~

While the two geeks argued, Echo walked the halls of the Dollhouse her demeanor docile and mind seemingly void. She greeted each of her fellow dolls, giving special and unnoticed attention to Victor and Sierra. She spotted Dominic Laurence walking towards her, she had a brief moment of hatred, and feelings of being betrayed ran through her.

"Hello, Echo," Dominic scowled at her. "You are quite the resilient one lately aren't you?" he came closer and whispered in her ear. "You're kind of like a bad penny."

Echo smiled that Doll of a smile that she always gave, her face a blank slate of serenity. Inwardly she had visions of broken glass and torture and how long would it take this poor excuse for a man to scream. She watched him as he walked away from her and thought one day that she would find out if he were a man or mouse.

Adelle Dewitt was furious; she knew damn well that Agent Laurence was working against her, that he had some personal vendetta against Echo that ran deeper than just being afraid that she would turn into another Alpha. She would not allow him to destroy what she considered a hell of an active. She made a few phone calls to make sure things did not get out of hand.

"Hello Mr. Travers, I may have some news on our possible leak from within," She knew how to get rid of unwanted garbage.

~%~

Dawn Summers was trying to break free, it always happened just before sedation time, that moment of clarity, the realization of who she was and what they were using her for. Things were not suppose to be this way. She had tried to reach out once before, tried to awaken someone that she felt within the system, someone she felt she knew. She tried to reach him in his dreams but his dreams were distorted, warped and mangled. She had tried to touch him but touched something primal instead. She had cried when she somehow saw the massacre of the innocent and not so innocent.

She had caused this trying to reach out to him and she did not want to do or witness that again. Nevertheless, she had to break free; she had to escape this place. She had to try to reach someone else. But whom could she reach? That's when someone reached out to her and she knew she her rescue was inevitable.

~%~

Boyd sat trying to hold back the tears as Angel told him what type of man his son turned out to be. He felt proud that he had a son that was a fighter and a good man. Angel did not sugar coat it for him, he told him everything, the good, the bad and the ugly of his son's life. Boyd was saddened that he did not get the chance to know his son, to be there for him and to make him realize that he was much more than Wolfram and Hart made him out to be.

Boyd exited Angel investigations more determined than ever to take down the place that had destroyed his son's life and was glad that he had allies just as gung ho as he was to strip this evil place of all its power. Now all they had to do is find out who ran the place and how they kept it so secret.

~%~

After Buffy got out the hospital and regained her slayer strength, she and Paul made up for lost time. She had wiped him out and he was now lying beside her drained and snoring. She looked at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful and she missed watching him sleep. This was a piece of heaven, a brief reprieve from her months of hell.

She was going to enjoy having her fiancée back for a little while, and then she would start giving certain people what they duly deserved. Payback was a bitch and she was that bitch.

~%~

Rutherford Sirks awakened in his home. How had he gotten there? He walked into his bathroom and noticed that he had a big whopping bruise on his head. He should be at work; there was something that he forgot to do, can't remember what. His mind was all a jumble as he dressed and headed for work, wondering if he had missed something important.


	7. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS,ATS or Dollhouse, Joss Whedon has that honor.

This Chapter will focus on past events of the Dollhouse and how they came into possession of their most valuable Dolls. Thanks to my beta reader xanderfan20

Flashbacks

He was kissing her; his tongue was gently exploring hers passionately. He could not believe that he had fallen in love with the dark haired beauty. He had practically raised her for goodness sakes. He had watched Dawn Summers grow into the beautiful and stunning woman she had become. Buffy would kill him if she knew of the things that they often did to each other.

His kiss deepened as she cupped his ass and then she did something that always sent him into frenzy, she groaned his name. "Hmm Spike."

"Bloody hell niblet, you're going to be the death of me, especially if you're bloody sister finds out about us. She'll have my head."

"Well Spikey, you know now that I'm a grown woman I don't base my decision on what my sister thinks, come to think of it I never did." She gave him a lustful smile and continued to ravish his mouth.

He unwillingly pushes her away, looks into her eyes, and then holds her close to him in the most intimate way. "I love you little bit."

She sighs and returns the hug. "I know you do Spike."

Spike had told her those three words repeatedly during their relationship but she was not sure if she was ready to go there. Dawn knew that she wanted Spike in her life, but she wasn't sure that she loved him the way he loved her.

Spike closed his eyes tight to keep the tears from falling, He knew that Dawn was not on the same page as he was on in this relationship, but he was willing to wait till she got there. They had been through too much together and he would not let something as good as Dawn go so easily. Why was he always loves bitch?

In the midst of their intimate moment, all hell broke loose.

~%~

Willow and Buffy sat in the kitchen laughing and talking about the past. They were reminiscing about things good and bad that happened to them. The slayer wars were ending and a fragile piece held even though there were still some rogue slayers out their causing havoc. Buffy settled in to try to have a normal life, in just a few months she would marry the man she loved.

"Buffy are you sure you're ready for all this. Are you ready to take the plunge into married life?" Willow asked as she noticed Buffy go deep in thought.

Buffy thought back to how she had met Paul Ballard, he had been working undercover to find out who was killing young women in the heart of the city. When he caught his serial killer he was unprepared for what he found, let alone knowing how to take it down. Buffy was patrolling for the same reason but she knew what she was looking for, she noticed a man being beaten to a bloody pulp by her perp. She rushed in and took down the demon with little effort. She went over to see if the gentleman was allright.

Ballard opens one eye to see a petite blonde standing over him. "You know if I were a lesser man this would completely bruise my ego, but seeing as I am not I would like to thank you for saving me from whatever the hell that was. Hell being the operative word here."

Buffy smiled at him and offered him a hand up; he took it and was surprised by her strength as she pulled him off the ground. He looked around and noticed that the thing that attacked him had disintegrated and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"They do that," was all she said in way of explanation.

"Well this is going to make one hell of a report, my fellow officers will think I've finally lost it." Paul Ballard rubbed both hands over his face trying to think of what to say in his report other than found perp, demon from hell, petite blonde killed it, it disintergrated. He himself nearly laughed out loud just thinking about it and he saw it happen.

Paul looked over to the quiet blonde and noticed how gorgeous she was. 'Oh don't start this Ballard you're on duty,' but he couldn't help himself he had to ask her.

"Would you like to go out some time, have coffee or dinner maybe an explanation of what just happened," he gave her a dazzling smile.

Buffy stopped and looked him over suspiciously. "I don't usually go out with strange men I don't know,"

Ballard looked at her incredulously after what just happened she thinks he is the strange one, go figure. He shook off his shock and forged on. "Well that would be why you go out with someone, to get to know them," he moved closer into her personal space.

She rolled her eyes at his forwardness and stepped back, but only a little. "I don't even know your name."

He stood up straight and offered her his hand for her to shake. "Detective Paul Ballard at your service."

Buffy took his hand and shook it. "Buffy Summers, and you can pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow night for dinner," She then politely walked away.

"Aren't you going to give me your address?" He calls out to her.

Buffy looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "You're a detective, figure it out," she walked off and disappeared into the night. The next night Paul Ballard stepped onto Buffy's doorstep to have their first date and the rest is history.

Buffy smiles as she looks out the window at her fiancée. "Yeah Willow, I'm ready." She thought back to a conversation that she had had with a certain vampire and laughed. "I'm not cookie dough anymore; I'm freshly baked cookies ready to be eaten."

Buffy and Willow burst into laughter and turn bright red and then their home was invaded.

~%~

Xander and Paul stood staring each other down like it was a showdown in some Clint Eastwood movie. Neither willing to back down in their stance, you could faintly here' the good, the bad and the ugly music' playing in the background. Xander's glare was much more intense with the eye patch and barbeque fork clutched in his hand. Paul with his rugged features was a very menacing presence to say the least. They held this stance for about a second before they both burst into laughter and Xander continued to tend to the steaks on the grill.

"Man I thought you brought me out here to have a man to man talk with me, what's with the staring evil eye contest," Paul put his hand on Xander shoulder.

"Sorry Paul, I've always wanted to do that scene from my favorite western. Kind of got carried away there," Xander laughed as he flipped a steak.

"What did you want to talk to me about Captain Jack Sparrow?" Paul asked as he began to assist Xander in preparing dinner.

"Well, I know we've had this particular talk once before Paul, but I just wanted to emphasize the fact that if you hurt my girl I'll have to disembowel you," Xander grinned like the joker as he flipped another stake over.

Paul stood there with his mouth open. He knew Xander was joking but sometimes, just sometimes he had that deadpan look in his eye like he was dead serious. Just before he would grin or burst into laughter.

They continued to talk and barbeque when a Special Forces unit led by demons attacked. The two men held their own as they took out several demons and normal people. Paul and Xander realized that Buffy and Willow were under attack inside the house and tried to make their way in to help but the assailants held them at bay. Paul was taken down and dragged off by a demon leaving a trail of blood behind.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. Xander Harris was shot point blank range in the chest, he went down, and all you could hear was Willow's screams.

~%~

Spike and Dawn rushed down the stairs only to be attacked by several demons before they could reach Buffy or Willow. They tried to fight of the onslaught of demons and soldiers but there were too many of them and they were soon overcome. Spike valiantly took out a few before he was nearly staked, he dodged the blow to his heart to succumb to a blow to the head by a demon and had to watch as one of the soldiers snuck up behind Dawn as she fought and drugged her and dragged her limp body out. He tried to get up and rescue her but he was being held down as one of the demons prepared to stake him, then everything went to hell when Willow screamed.

~%~

Willow and Buffy fought hard against the invaders in their home. Buffy took down several demons as they became overzealous in their attack against her and a few well-placed spells from Willow and the soldiers were attacking each other. However, there were far too many for the both of them to keep this up in this closed in area.

Buffy saw Spike and Dawn fighting in the hall and knew Spike would protect Dawn with his life, so she focused her attention on getting outside to Paul and Xander. They both tried to make it outside when Willow's and Buffy's worst nightmare happened and the two men that they cared the most about were taken out like animals and dragged away.

Willow's scream pierced the heavens and what seemed like bloody tears ran down her face. Every demon stopped in their tracks as their gaze focused on the white witch. They looked at each other and they fled the scene, their fear overcoming them. The soldiers were another thing entirely as their sense of duty outweighed their common sense they continued to attack.

Whatever weapons they had Willow incinerated, whatever motor function they had Willow took away the soldiers lay on their faces dazed and confused as the white witch controlled the instinct that urged her to kill every last one of the bastards. She had been thru this before and she'd be damned if she let them take her down that road again. She would not dishonor Xander's memory like she had done to her sweet Tara. She turned to Buffy only to find her on the floor holding herself and crying.

"Buffy don't do this, don't go out on us like you always do. Get up and fight," Willow said in an almost disgusted voice but Buffy heard none of it as she was deep within herself and crying.

Willow saw Spike unconscious on the floor and went to see if he was okay. He woke screaming Dawns name and Willow went pale.

Buffy came out of her stupor long enough to notice that Dawn was missing and went mental. "Spike where's Dawn? Is she upstairs? Please tell me she's upstairs," Buffy asked as she held him by the collar.

Spike let out a sob as he looked into the tear stained eyes of his former lover and held his head down. Buffy started wailing on him punching and slapping him in the face. "You were supposed to be protecting her you worthless vampire, you let them take her."

Willow had to drag Buffy off a bruised and battered Spike before she did something she would regret later. They all sat sobbing with him as they realized that they lost three members of their family today.

Willow's anger rose as she looked to one of the soldiers that had attacked her family and she flipped him over and against the wall with a wave of a hand. She got up, looked into his fear filled eyes, and sneered.

"Who sent you and why?" her face told him that she would not tolerate any lies.

The Soldiers training kicked in and all he would say was his rank and number. Willow had no patience for the run around so she quickly did a truth spell on him and he began to sing like a canary.

"The Dollhouse sent us to retrieve some of you and bring you in for reprogramming, the others we were ordered to kill," the soldier said.

"Reprogramming, what are we robots? What kind of place is this and who is running it?" Willow said confused and furious as to why anyone would want to kill or reprogram them.

Before she could get anymore answers one of the soldiers gained some of his motor skills and shot the other soldier before any more information was relayed to the witch. He then shot himself and Willow scowled. She tried to get to the others but they had succinctly committed mass suicide so no more vital information would be compromised.

"Shit," Willow sat looking at a distraught Buffy, wondering why all this had happened. It couldn't be the rogue slayers. They had made peace with one another and had started working together. Willow thought of Xander her best friend that had saved her life on more than one occasion, goddess that had even saved her from herself. He did not deserve to die like that. Fresh tears started to run down her face and she made a vow at that moment to find out just what this Dollhouse was and make whoever was in charge pay for what they had done here.

Willow was so deep in her thoughts and tears that she hadn't noticed that Spike had left the premises. She did come to realization that if they were attacked that some more of their family and friends might be on the list. She quickly got up and ran to the phone to make a phone call.

~%~

Giles' phone rang and rang and rang; it seemed that no one was home. No one was upstairs or in the kitchen or in the den. However, in the living room a man lies face down shot in the head with his glasses still in his hand. A lone assassin stood above with gun in one hand and cell phone in the other.

"Yes sir, the mission is complete. Rupert Giles is dead," Victor nodded his head as the man on the other end praised him for a job well done.

"Thank you sir, I try to be my best," he then turned to pick up an unconscious Andrew wells and took him in for reprogramming.

~%~

Faith ran that's all she could think of to do. Someone had tipped of the cops to her whereabouts and they had come to collect her. Although she really wondered why it looked like they had sent a swat team after her instead of regular cops. Giles had entrusted her and Robin woods over their new Cleveland School for girls and now she had to run from that responsibility to keep the other slayers safe.

What she didn't know was that these were not regular law enforcement and that they came for more than just her. Robin Wood fought his hardest to protect the girls from the onslaught of the attack, but he couldn't hold them back for long, some of the more skilled slayer helped him take some of their assailants down quickly, but there were too many and then to their complete horror demons added to the mix. The more inexperienced fighters fell first and the assailants dragged them off before Robin or the other girls could reach them.

One of the new girls Si, Oshna screamed out as one of them injected her with something and then she went limp. Robin Woods fought until he knew that this was a lost cause. He held up his hands in surrender as one of the men held a gun to him.

"I surrender, you can take me in," Robin smirked as he tried to think off a ways to escape and rescue the girls.

The soldier cocked his head to Robin and raised the gun to his head. "Sorry, but you're not needed," And he shot point blank range.

~%~

Faith went top speed on her motorcycle trying to escape what she thought would be life imprisonment if the authorities caught up with her. She had to put on the brakes fast as two squad cars stopped right in front of her and the cops quickly got out and shot no words no warning.

Faith Lehane fell, and her life seem to flash before her eyes and then Faith Lehane was no more.

~%~

Caroline woke up in a darkened room sitting across from a woman that she did not know. She looked around at her surroundings for a way to escape and became frightened when she found none. She looked to the women across from her for an explanation of her captivity, knowing why she was here.

"Hello Caroline, I would like to make you an offer you can't refuse. Adelle Dewitt said with a smirk.

~%~

Connor Angel walked to his dorm after a trying day of classes, he was certainly glad that this was his last year. He decided that when he finished he would go and join his dad once again and help. Connor had been relieved when he heard that Angel and Spike had survived the fight against Wolfram and Hart. He'd heard that Buffy and a shit load of slayers and champions had joined the fight and had beat back the evil conniving lawyers. He had nearly scared his dorm mate to death when he had yelled for joy as Angel gave him the play by play of the battle.

The demons fled in the end, but he knew they would resurface eventually, and Connor wanted to be there when it happened; he wanted to help his father.

Connor continued to walk, his thoughts on his father when he heard someone chanting some unknown language behind him. He stopped and looked around and was sucker punched across the campus grounds. He groaned as he looked up into the last face he thought he would ever see again.

"I thought my father had you killed," Connor said in contempt to the man standing before him.

"That's true baby Angel, but when you piss off an evil law firm they tend to bring your worst enemies back to life," the man chuckled and began to chant in the language again.

"Lindsey don't delude yourself, you were not my father's worst enemy. You were nothing more than a pain in his ass," Connor got up to confront Lindsey and felt the air around him change and a paralyzing terror hit him like none other as a portal opened up before him.

Lindsey smiled at him as Connor struggled against the portal. "Well baby Angel I feel this shall up my status in your fathers eyes, don't ya think?" Lindsey waved goodbye to Connor as he was sucked into the portal. "Well that should put a fire under daddy's ass," Lindsey laughed as he walked away.

~%~

Spike rushed into the Hyperion looking for Angel. He hated having to ask for nancy boys help, but he would swallow his pride for his Dawnie. He looked around and the bloody poof was nowhere in sight. He ran upstairs yelling Angel's name but got no answer. He stopped short when he heard someone crying in one of the rooms. He slowly opened the door and went in to find Angel weeping in the corner of the room. He was about to say a smart remark then realized that he and the Scooby group might not have been the only ones attacked tonight.

"What happened Angel?" He knelt down before his grandsire with sympathy in his heart, which was a feat for Spike considering how he felt about the bloody brooder.

Angel looked up at Spike with disdain. "What are you doing here Spike?"

"Well I came here to ask for your help, but if you want to spend your time crying in a corner like a bleeding baby,' he stopped mid insult thinking this was not the time for exchanging insults no matter how much he may enjoy it.

"Look Angel I don't know what's going on with you, but it may have something to do with what happened to Dawn, the whelp and Buffy's wanker boyfriend. So tell me what happened."

Angel growled in anger, got up, grabbed Spike, and pushed him against the wall hard. He hated that he'd have to work with captain peroxide on this and whoever had done this would pay with their very life. He sighed as he released Spike from his grip and sadly sat on the bed to tell his grande childe everything. When he finished his tale, Spike was gawking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You mean to tell me someone has thrown Conner into another bloody hell dimension and all you're doing is sitting here crying like a bloody wanker. Conner needs you man, so get up off your sodding ass and lets go get Dawn and Conner back!" Spike yelled to the top of his lungs and was about to wail into Angel to get him out of his brooding. Angel jumped up and grabbed him by the collar and growled.

"Let's get it done," Angel then swept out of the room like some kind of superhero.

Spike looked on bewildered and then he scowled and followed suit. "Stupid sodding vampire with his bloody Batman complex,"

~%~

Lilah walked away from the Hyperion hotel that night knowing for sure that Angel and the fang gang would accept her offer to take over the L.A. Branch of Wolfram and Hart and she pitied them for it. She had read the prophecies of what would happen to the group and she almost turned around to talk them out of it, but that wouldn't be in her best interest now would it. She had set up a very cosher life for herself and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

She knew that she would not have her original body in this new life and that suited her just find. Lilah didn't want to go around wearing a scarf around her neck trying to hide a certain scar anyway. What she didn't know was that W&H would make a pack with a certain Head of the Council of Watchers and that they would couple her essence with that of a rogue watcher and vicious bitch named Gwendolyn post.

Adelle Dewitt walked the halls of the Dollhouse watching over her dolls.

~%~

She found a job posing as her Texan shell, and she felt quite disgusted that she had lowered herself to this lowly way of life, she was a waitress at some five and dime restaurant. She felt highly disgusted hanging around the filth of humanity and she had to stop herself more than once from boiling a man's insides for daring to touch her. However, her friends had taught her well, never to punish someone who needed punishing in plain sight. Therefore, she had waited outside as the filth left and she politely broke the hand that touched her. She had read something in the bible recently that said "if thy right hand offends thee, cut it off, and cast it from thee," Illyria thought that breaking it would suffice.

She missed her friends, the half-breeds. The three of them had survived the battle with Wolfram and Hart and she had decided that it was time for her to venture out on her own. Angel had tried to convince her to stay, saying she was not quite ready to be out on her own yet. She had scowled at him saying that she was not a child that needed continued suckling and that it was time for her to venture out on her own. He reluctantly let her go hoping that she as well as the human race would be okay.

She walked home from her trying day at work and could not hold onto her façade any longer and she let go of her Fred persona and gave way to who she truly was, Illyria god king of the Primodium. She plopped down on her couch and began to play her Crash Vandicamp video game and then everything went black for Illyria, as she was knocked unconscious.

Hamilton stood above her smirking. "You and your Angel boy didn't think you had seen the last of me did you, you little god bitch. You should know by know that W&H has more things up their sleeves than you can wrap your little minds around."

Hamilton lifted Illyria effortlessly and took her to the new facilities, he thought that W&H was just asking for another beat down by joining forces with this Travers wimp but who was he to argue with his bosses. They were the ones that had brought him back to life so to speak. So he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Illyria struggled under their power, she couldn't break free, and they were trying to extract her. The fools didn't they know that that would be a sure death sentence for the human race. She jolted as the pain went through her.

Quentin Travers looked nervous, he thought that they had come up with a way to extract Illyria but it wasn't working and he aborted that mission because he knew what would happen if it failed, and he did not want a false god walking around with his face. Plan B then, they had the technology to suppress Illyria within the body so she wouldn't be in control. They then brought a shaman in to restore Winifred Burkle's soul.

Quentin Travers didn't know why Angel would take anything that Wolfram & Hart said as truth. Why he had believed that Fred's soul was lost was beyond him. Well Angel's loss is his incredible gain he would have a brilliant physicist at his beckon call.

Fred screamed Wesley name as she was torn from heaven, "Why can't I stay?" She wailed brokenly as she was ripped away from her love once again. Then she felt a pinch and she was cast into total darkness.

"Hello shell," Illyria said to Fred in the darkness.

"Who are you and where are we?" Fred whispered, sounded like a broken mouse.

"I am Illyria, the one that took over your body when you died," Illyria said sadly.

Fred scowled at the god king. "You mean when you killed me, you heartless bitch."

Illyria sighed as she could feel the anger coming from her. "I believe we have bigger problems than what happened in the past, shell."

Fred calmed down considerably as she knew Illyria was right. "What are they doing to us?"

Illyria cocked her head and smirked at Fred's usage of the word 'us'. "I don't know but if I could guess it's not to give us milk and cookies."

Fred raised an eyebrow at the god king. "You've been around Spike way to long."

"That much is certain," said Illyria and then Fred began screaming and holding her head and Illyria tried to go over to her but a horrible pain hit her and she doubled over. When the pain had subsided, she looked up, the shell was gone, and Illyria was alone in the dark.

A woman awakened and looked at her surroundings she sat in a lobby waiting for her new job to start. She was both excited and had trepidations. This was a very secretive place and to get this job she had to go in certain circles of people who were not always law-abiding citizens. She looked up to see a beautiful English women approach her.

"Hello Dr. Sanders, I'm Adelle Dewitt I'll show you to your office."


	8. Miles to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, ATS or Dollhouse, the trio belongs to Joss Whedon and I don't profit from anything written here. Now on with the show. Some direct quotes from BTVS season 3-episode Graduation pt2 and Angel season4(I can't remember which ep the one where faith beats up Conner).

Miles to Go

Lily Rosedale stood there going beet red from anger, Topher Brink was being a total ass and purposely not listening to a word she said about her theory, that the dolls were somehow retaining some off the knowledge of past imprints. She had been sure of it, and he had totally shut it down saying that it was impossible and that the wipes were sound and completely effective.

"You are a bubble headed idiot. The mind is an intricate piece of machinery and there is no way you could wipe everything from it. Therefore I believe the dolls have some suppressed memories of who they use to be and some of what they have done in each of the imprints," Lily said as she scowled at Topher for not taking her seriously.

Topher smiled at Lily knowing he was getting under her skin and he loved it. The women had come in here with all her lame brain ideas trying to still his thunder and he would not have it.

"I am very thorough when I wipe a doll and I assure you there is no residual anything going on. You need to sit back and watch the master at work little girl you might just learn something. Me Yoda you apprentice," Topher said as he got in her face.

Willow exploded from his condescending attitude towards her. "That's a load of baloney, the wiping system has obvious bugs in it, and if you had been paying closer attention to some of the dolls you could see some residual going on. With Victor, Sierra and Echo there seems to be something beneath the surface trying to break out and you need to get your head out of your ass before that something blows up in your face."

Topher's smile faded as he thought of something like that had already happened and had been more than careful, he thought, never to let that happen again.

"I assure you Miss Rosedale nothing like Alpha will ever happen again," Topher spoke out of turn before he could catch himself. He grimaced as he noticed the confused look on Lily face.

"Who's Alpha?" Lily asked.

Topher looked away mentally berating himself for his overly big mouth as he tried to think off a way to get off the subject that he so brilliantly brought up. Then he smiled and moved closer to Lily and did something he did not want to do considering he hated the woman for trying to take over his job. He grabbed her forcefully and kissed her.

At first it was somewhat awkward as he really had no passion behind it, I mean really how could he have any sort of passion for this insufferable know it all anyway. Then Topher felt the softness of her lips and the taste of strawberries and he deepened the kiss tenfold.

Lily's eyes went wide as the imbecile tried to distract her with a kiss. Who did he think she was some kind of airhead that swoons at the first guy that gives her any type of attention? She thought it insulting that he believed that he of all people would move her. Then she felt a tingle down her spine as he deepened the kiss and she felt more than a little affected by it. He put his hands around her waist and he moved closer as she leaned back unto the imprint chair. Their kiss became increasingly passionate, so much so that they did not notice the other person come into the room.

Adelle DeWitt entered the imprint room fully expecting Topher and Lily to be in another heated discussion, but what she found instead, although inappropriate, was not in the least bit surprising. She raised an eyebrow when they did not acknowledge her presence so she cleared her throat to get their attention. She nearly laughed as the two jumped apart so quickly that a few items found their way to the floor.

She crossed her arms as she looked at the sheepish pair. "Well it's good to see you two getting along better, but I hardly believe it an appropriate display. Don't you think Topher?" She asked as she gave him a pointed look.

Topher smiled as he looked at his boss, hardly upset over his actions. "Yes boss lady, I shall endeavor to behave myself in the future," he gave Lily a look that clearly said otherwise.

Lily on the other hand was quite ashamed of her actions and held her head down mumbling to herself about being one of those airheads she had berated earlier.

"Well as fascinating as your obvious sorrow for your actions is, we have a situation that needs to be dealt with. I need you to prep Echo for a new assignment." DeWitt said looking a little apprehensive about the new mission.

Topher as always looked like a kid in a candy store he clearly enjoyed his work. Programming dolls to be anything or anyone, it was every little boy's dream to play make-believe.

"What is it this time, assassin, call girl, Pussycat Doll," Topher asked as he got this goofy faraway look in his eye and Lily gave him a you're the dumbest person ever glare.

"We have for the first time someone that has skimped out on his bill and refuses to pay. Therefore, the Senior Partners want to make an example of him. Echo is to bring in his daughter to become a doll and a warning to him that if he talks to anyone extra measures will be taken to silence him permanently," DeWitt said.

Lily looked torn between saying something and nothing as she finally got the full extent of things the people she worked for would do to get a job done. She had come here to help people and it seemed that helping people was not the underlined agenda of the Dollhouse but she would keep quiet, for now.

~%~

There are those among the rich and famous that has a certain detachment with morality and a sense of decency. The majority of the Dollhouse's business came from that portion of the world. Then there are those among us that no matter what we do or what we have accomplished we still have our feet grounded in that which is decent and true. David Nabbit was somewhere in between. He tried his best to do some good and stay out of trouble. Nevertheless, it seemed that the more money more problems motto worked overtime for him. He had gotten in deep trouble once again and got involved with something that he thought to be a call girl service. When he found out what it truly was, he had refused to pay and planned to make public all their dirty little secrets.

When they threatened him, he still had every intention to follow through with his plan to expose them. However, when they said they would harm his daughter he thought it was time to call an old friend to help him out once again.

~%~

Sidney easily disarmed the security system in the mansion and entered. She was more than prepared for any opposition that might come her way, but became a little weary when none did. She quickly searched the place for her assignment, knowing that something was fishy and that this may well be a trap. She headed towards the room she knew to be her target's and slowly entered.

She stopped short as she noticed a man sitting on the bed and he seemed quite surprised to see her for some reason. "Hello Faith, I did not think they would send you. This is my lucky day I'll be able to save two friends tonight," Angel said as he got off the bed and slowly approached her.

Sidney immediately went into defensive mode not really knowing this man's intentions. If he thought he could take her he was a complete imbecile. He must not know who she is, not matter, she would relish in taking him down like the dog he was. She went in for the kill.

Angel had a hard time defending himself against her. He did not remember Faith being this calculating in a fight. Faith was a more rush in to do the most damage kind of fighter. Whoever she was now she thought before she acted, she watched and adapted to his movements and that with her slayer power could be quite deadly. Angel would have to up his game if he wanted to come out on top here.

He was holding back because he did not want to cause her irreparable harm but this conflict needed to resolve quickly before he was the one put down. Angel let his demon come forth and soon Sidney could not handle him. Her adaptive skills were no match for his ungodly speed and severe blows.

Sidney was soon on the floor panting hard wondering how she had gotten into this predicament and when the table had turned on her, she had no clue. She watched as her demon faced attacker knelt down and started to talk to her. Then they were taken by surprise as the room exploded knocking them both into a wall. Faith was knocked unconscious.

Angel quickly got up to see if Faith was okay, but was smacked down by someone who had entered the room. Angel was furious, this situation was quickly getting out of hand and he would be damned if he lost Faith to these people twice. He tried to sweep the legs of his attacker from under him but his move was averted and Angel got a boot in the face for his trouble. Before Angel could right himself, his foe grabbed him by the throat and began to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You will not take her, she is mine to set free," Angel stopped the next blow to his face and looked into the eyes of the man that was handing him his ass on a platter and he was confounded.

"Xander?" Angel asked in utter confusion and humiliation.

His eyes flashed in anger as he looked down upon his prey and beat him into oblivion. "The names Alpha," he suddenly pulled out a stake and plunged it down towards Angel's heart. Mere inches from the intended target someone stopped him. He looked angrily into the eyes of his mate.

"Time for a whoopin, boy," She said as both her persona's seemed to melt into each other's. Her memories were all a jumble as she remembered a life of slaying things that ought not be, and memories of a double life being an agent and a spy. All the While ripping Alpha a new one.

Alpha's anger went up several notches as his intended mate wiped the floor with him. He quickly turned the tables on her and knocked her for a loop. He pulled out a device and pulled its trigger. It sent Echo into a frenzy as several of her persona's came to the forefront at the same time and she fell into a heap on the floor crying and in pain.

Alpha knew that the agents would be there soon to collect their precious doll and that he had but a little time to do what he really came here to do. He straddled a beaten and bloody Angel, took his second device, and slammed it into Angel's temple until it disappeared without a trace. Alpha then went over to Faith and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet firecracker, miles to go before we sleep, little Miss Muffet counting down from 7-3-0," Alpha walked out, walked off into the shadows, and watched with a smile as the agents came to the rescue and took both Echo and Angel away.

~%~

Lily watched as Boyd carried Echo in screaming, something had gone wrong with her assignment and she was screaming things that had willow's mind reeling. Dr. Saunders came in seconds later ready to do anything she could for the doll. Topher was busy resetting things to help wipe Echo so Lily slowly began to walk toward a screaming Echo to strap her in the chair.

Echo's scream became louder as Lily came closer and Echo grabbed Lily's wrist. Lily screamed in pain as the vice grip hold became increasingly painful. Boyd tried to pry Echo's hand from Lily but it would not budge and he noticed the girls looking intently at each other.

"There's an angel in the building," Echo said in a low voice that only Lily and Boyd could hear and then she collapsed unconscious in the chair. Lily's eyes flashed and she gasped for air as memories flooded her like a tidal wave.

~Willow sat in the coven telling them of her plan to infiltrate the Dollhouse. She knew they were coming after her soon and she would be ready. In her investigation she had found out a lot about this secret society and she had come up with measures to insure that she would remember things if they tried to make her a doll when they captured her.

The coven of witches sat around her and chanted putting a protection spell on her just in case this place wanted her life instead of her memories. Then they began to work on her mind, chanting spells that would protect it from any damage that this dollhouse might do and have her memories come back without any adverse affects to her.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this Willow," the leader of the coven asked, worried for Willow's safety.

Willow's intent look gave her the answer she expected and she smiled at her. "Is that what all your fellow witches call your resolve face, goddess Willow."

"I'll be fine Tempest, your spells will protect me and I promise I'll be extra careful not to give myself away once my memories come back," Willow said as she tried to assuage the coven leader's doubts about the mission. "Plus I hear that there's someone on the inside already so I won't be alone in this."

Okay, you're trigger to bring back the memories of who you really are will be angel," Tempest smiled, hugged Willow and wished her good fortune and Willow left the coven.. ~

Someone was taping her on the shoulder and calling her Lily, she frowned, her name wasn't Lily. She opened her eyes and noticed everyone looking at her with concern. Especially that Topher Brink, whom she remembered kissing and Oh goddess she had kissed a guy and she liked it, what was wrong with her she was gay for goddess sake shouldn't that still be no matter what memories someone suppressed. She stopped herself from mind babbling and smiled before anyone could suspect that she had gotten her memories back.

"Are you okay Lil's, you blacked out on us there for a moment," Topher looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay.

"He he, I'm peachy keen, just saw stars when Echo almost crushed the bones in my wrist, but I'm fine now. Let's get Echo wiped so the good Doctor can look her over shall we." Willow said as she started the mind wipe.

She scowled, she did not want to do this, this type of mind rape on a person, but if she were to blow her cover now she would never get to the one who's behind this and all of this would be in vain. Therefore, she would grin and bear it, all the while secretly sabotaging anything she could without anyone noticing. This place will go down like a house of cards.


	9. Hell Dimensions and Soul Interventions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, BTVS, or ATS Joss Whedon has that honor. It took me a while to flesh this chapter out but I did. Big thanks to my beta and collaborator xanderfan20. I hope that the next chap won't take so long.

Hell Dimensions and Soul Interventions

Connor ran for his life, he had spent months killing things that he only remembered in his nightmares. Several months of his life in this hell had been less than tolerable as he trudged through unfriendly terrain with things that would make demons scream in fear. He had never been so thankful that Wesley had returned the memories of who he was, because if he had went into this place without them he was sure he'd never survive this.

Where to find food and water, how to track things, how to kill them, how to survive under adverse conditions, it was all engrained in him and he had only one person to thank for that.

Therefore, when he had run into that one person in his journey for survival he was more than a little surprised. He looked into the eyes of the man that that he both cared for and loathed at the same time and it seemed that time froze as memories of an abusive life with the man that he had once called his father flashed before his eyes.

"Hello Steven," Holtz called him by the name he had given him as a baby.

"My name is Connor," Connor scowled and took a step back as Holtz eyes flashed in anger.

"Your name is and always will be Steven to me," Holtz exclaimed in an eerie quiet voice as he moved closer to his son.

Connor stepped back a few steps, he had always been a bit afraid of his father and time and death had not diminished that feeling. Nevertheless, he mustered up a little courage to say a few things to the man that had stolen him.

"Well you were always a little delusional," Conner spat his words at Holtz.

Before he knew what happened he had been slapped to the ground, there was a crossbow pointed at his jugular, and he looked up into the crazed face of a man gone mad.

"I taught you better than to disrespect me Steven, and before I allow you to take on the persona of Angelus or your bitch of a mother," Holtz paused and dug the end of the bow further into Conner's neck. "I will end you."

Connor gulped and tried to look around for a way to escape, he found none… Holtz calmed somewhat as he noticed that the boy had nothing else to say and that he had his full attention.

"I have been watching you since you arrived here Steven and I am very proud that you have not forgotten what I taught you," Holtz said as he turned and walked several feet away. "It seems kind of ironic that you would be sent to my own private little hell. However, I would have it no other way, to have my son by my side once again. However, your survival and your place by my side depend on whether you avenged my death," Holtz turned and raised the crossbow with a steady hand giving Connor no doubt about his intentions.

"Is Angelus dead at your hands?" Holtz said as he looked into the eyes of his son daring him to lie.

Connor looked at Holtz as if he had grown several demon heads. How could he have possibly been brain washed by this insane man? Connor took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. But, how could he do that to the man that had raised him, this would be the hardest thing he has ever done.

"I'm not the brainwashed young man that you had believing your every word. I am not the bred killer that you wanted me to be and I will not kill my father for you," Connor said with righteous anger.

Holtz gazed at him with saddened eyes and a defeated soul. "Then it is you that will die tonight my son."

Connor fought and easily countered everything that Holtz came upon him with, it seemed like the fight would be never ending. Holtz smiled as if he was not giving his all in this fight. It was as if he held back to see what Connor could do, to see what he had learned.

"You're good boy but I am still your teacher and there is nothing you can do to escape from me. You will die like your bitch mother," Conner's rage intensified as Holtz disrespected his mother's name and before he knew it, he snapped Holtz neck and watched as he dropped like a stone.

Connor was shaking; he had been forced to kill the man that he once loved. Even though Holtz had been evil and had kidnapped him as a baby, he still had loved the man with the fierce devotion of a son. Connor slowly turned away from Holtz's body with tears in his eyes. He started to walk away until he felt someone rise behind him. He turned wide-eyed and saw Holtz standing there with an evil grin.

"I cannot die in this realm my boy. That is the punishment for my sins, I will never die and I will never see my wife and real son again. But you my boy have no such luck and I shall relish in gutting you like the bastard child you are," Holtz said.

Connor was livid; he had had enough of hearing how he will die from this deranged man. "Stop telling me you're going to kill me, and KILL ME!"

Connor gasped as Holtz moved with a demons speed and overtook him. He was overwhelmed by the strength that the man possessed all of a sudden and he took blow after blow as Holtz bore down upon him until he was a bloody mess. He tried defending himself to no avail; the man had a strength that surpassed his own. He thought to himself that he was really going to die at the hands of the one that he once called father and for the first time in his life, Connor cried out for help.

"There is no one here that will help you boy, your death is nigh," Holtz reached for his crossbow and started to squeeze the trigger to end Connor's life. Then hell itself seemed to implode and a force knocked Holtz several feet away and into unconsciousness, and that's when Connor noticed a young woman fall from the sky and he ran as fast as he could to save her.

~%~

"Nothing is what it appears to be," that's what Adelle DeWitt told Caroline when she had accepted her fate and voluntarily joined the Dollhouse. Nothing could have been closest to the truth than those quiet words. If you looked beneath the surface and into the belly of this beast you would see the essence of those words in play and that the word "Volunteers" really didn't mean what you think it means at least not to the Dollhouse.

Mr. Travers had informed DeWitt that he believed that there was an in house leak and to keep a closer eye on things and he also told her in no uncertain terms that he considered her a suspect. So when DeWitt, Brinks, Lily and one of the dolls showed signs of being affected by the drug that they had sent the actives and agents to investigate, let's just say the shit hit the fan and several people took this very moment to take advantage of the situation.

Topher, Brinks and Lily sat and talked in the imprint room like drunken fools, each revealing something about themselves to the other. The trio becoming vulnerable to the point of tears, Topher lay in nothing but his shirt and his tightly whites while the girls sat beside him as they discussed the dolls and the pressures of being the boss and being a white witch. Topher Brinks became so lax that he began to show Lily certain specs and logs of a certain alpha dog. He didn't even notice how pale she had gotten after the fact, and neither of the three noticed when a platinum blonde hottie in a suit and a tie had entered the building.

Spike came into the facility with a suit and a tie sporting some reading glasses, he vaguely looked like the William of old, except for his platinum locks.

Spike walked the lobby of the dollhouse wondering if anyone would notice his presence and stop him or ask him his business here. When no one did, he raised an eyebrow in surprise at their lax security. He looked around and shrugged and went in search of the love of his life

He got onto the elevator laughing inwardly as he thought of the parallels between this place and that damn Wolfram and Hart and he wondered what other similarities it had to that god-forsaken place. He was brought out of his thoughts by her smell. He could smell the sweet quintessence of the key to his heart and he rushed to her. He ran until he reached a door and her essence hit his nostrils like a Mack truck.

He nearly tore the door off its hinges as he entered the room to find no one. Everything was tossed about in the room and he could make out the aroma of burnt flesh. He walked over to the far side of the room as he noticed something glistening; he bent down and picked up the necklace he had given Dawn on her birthday.

"Where the bloody hell are you niblet," Spike said as he looked around the room. Spike scowled as he got up and swept out of the room ready to tear the place apart in search of his dark beauty if he had to. He relentlessly checked every room breaking things as he went; not realizing someone was watching and waiting for the moment to take him down.

Spike stopped suddenly as he heard someone whimpering and he rushed for the sound and tore open the door thinking it was Dawn. What he found haunted him to no end.

"Bloody Hell, what have they done to you pet?" Spike said as he went to the naked and bloody woman crouched on the floor. She looked as if she had scratched herself to death trying to get something out of her. He reached for her to try to stroke her hair and she reeled back with a feral growl trying to get away from his touch as if it would burn her.

"Dru it's me, its Spike luv," he said and she crawled deeper into her corner to get away from him. Then Spike realized with great horror the only thing that could have had his sire in this awful state and he felt for her. Someone had given Drusilla her soul back and she was trying to claw it out of her.

"It's alright luv, you won't have to go it alone like me and the poofter did. I will get you through this," He stood and reached to pick her up and carry her out. However, he never got there as someone put an electric noose around his neck and he went down in a seizured fit.

He looked up into the grinning face of Rutherford Sirks. "You and Angel were always pompous idiots William. Why would you think you could come here without being detected? Especially with your destructive streak. No matter, where we failed to assimilate Drusilla, we will accomplish with you and Angel."

Sirks took a syringe from his pocket and went to sedate Spike but never got the chance as a certain crazed and ensouled vampire snapped his neck like a twig. Spike looked into the crazed eyes of his sire and almost wept.

Dru started to shake, she had not killed anyone since she got her soul back and this was killing her from the inside out.

"It burns Spike, the canker and the worm inside my belly it burns and reminds me off all the little pigs in a blanket that I used to eat, it burns," she screamed and started to tear at her face trying to get out that which tortured her. Spike tore his noose off, ran to her and held her as she crumbled in a mess of quilt and remorse.

"I'm going to take care of you luv, it'll get better I'll see too it," Spike rocked Dru back and forth as he stroked her hair.

~%~

Dawn Summers struggled against her programming. She knew she had to make a move soon before her scheduled sedation. She had sensed someone needing her help and if she could not break through soon she would never get the chance to help them or herself.

She tried to open her eyes, move her limbs, say anything, but nothing would respond. She had been locked in this dungeon way to long and it felt as if her whole body had atrophied. To top it off someone stepped into her prison to give her the next dosage of sleeping beauty potion. Dawn panicked inside he was too early. This was interfering with her plans of escape and she be damned if she would let them put her under again. That's when she heard his cry for help and all order fled the room as chaos rained down upon all present.

Dawn quickly opened her eyes as she tapped into the powers of the key and a portal opened. The man that had entered the room screamed as he was ripped apart by the energy of the portal. As his screams died Dawn Summers disappeared from this plain of existence.

She cursed vehemently when she realized that she was no longer in her little cell but was fallen from the damn sky. "Shit why did portal always have to involve falling from high Places."

Dawn closed her eyes tight as she sensed the ground rapidly coming to meet her, bracing herself for the impact she knew was inevitable. She yelped loudly as she was caught in the arms of someone strong. Opening one eye Dawn noticed a very disheveled and bloody young man looking down at her with concern. Dawn opened both her eyes and smiled up at the handsome yet badly beaten gentleman that saved her from a fall that would probably have killed her.

"Did someone call for help?" Dawn laughed as Connor gave her a look that said 'I hope you're not my help, or I'm completely doomed.'

"Oh how sweet, my son has found a girlfriend," Connor turned with Dawn in his arms and saw Holtz aiming a crossbow at the both of them. "To bad you won't get to know each other before your deaths."

Holtz fired the crossbow with deadly accuracy and if it had not been for Connor's speed as he threw himself and Dawn out of harm's way, the arrow would have impaled them both. Conner quickly got up, grabbed Dawn's arm, and they ran for their lives.

Holtz looked on with a smile as the two fled. "The hunt is on," he said to himself. Then he yelled after them in a loud and crazed voice. "Theirs no where you and the little bitch can hide from me boy, I will hunt you down and skin you alive."

~%~

Adelle DeWitt sat in her office and sighed. Things were unraveling and she was at a loss as how to deal with it. According to Topher and Lily some of the dolls were retaining some memories of their imprints and some were even remembering things of their old lives, This was something that she and the head of the division worried about from the beginning of this whole endeavor, but had been reassured that the wipes were full proof. Thus, Adelle DeWitt sat in her office and sighed as she came up with a plan to remedy the situation.


	10. The Ripper Dilemma

I do not own BTVS, ATS or Dollhouse, Joss Whedon does.

The Ripper Dilemma

Giles and Ethan sat talking and enjoying each other's company in his loft in the heart of Hedge End. Ethan had come about a year ago claiming that he'd given up his life of Chaos and had come to join the New Watcher's Council. At first Giles was a bit disbelieving of Ethan Rayne's sudden turnaround and it took him a while to warm to Ethan's presence, but Ethan soon proved to be a valuable member of the team. Moreover, Rupert was glad to have the old friendship back without all of the chaos worshipping or demon summoning involved.

Andrew had come into the room to interrupt their conversation with one of his silly antics that Giles tried desperately to ignore. He rolled his eyes at the silliness of the youth and thanked the powers that he finally had someone in Ethan he could converse with without the absurdities of the Scooby Gang getting in the way. Truth be told though, he missed the lot of them, Xander, Willow and his slayer she would always be his slayer even if he had nothing else to teach her, Buffy he missed the most.

Giles sighed to himself; he would have to call them tonight to check up on them. Just to make sure they had not bollocks things up in his absence. Giles looked up from cleaning his glasses; he was getting really quite irritated of Andrew and all his Star Wars references.

"Bloody hell Andrew would you please sit down and shut up, the world does not revolve around your inane pop culture," Giles said through clenched teeth and Ethan laughed at how much the young Andrew could rile Ripper into a heated outburst.

"I'm glad to see that it is not I who brings the worst out of you anymore. But I do miss the pleasure of watching you operate Ripper," Ethan said as his laughter subsided.

Giles raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "I do hope you're joking, it's a wonder that we did not end up dead or worse from all our bloody operating."

Ethan started to respond, but was not given the chance someone burst into the window of Giles's loft and started shooting and Giles dove behind his couch to dodge the gun fire. Andrew went down screaming as he was shot in the face, he scrambled across the floor trying to get to the door but the pain, loss of blood was too much for him, and he passed out before he could reach it.

Giles cried out to Ethan to see if he could reach the weapons so they could defend themselves, Ethan didn't respond. He looked from behind his sanctuary and saw Ethan face down and bleeding from a gunshot wound to the head. Giles anger rose within him at seeing his childhood friend's life snuffed out and the Ripper of old came to the forefront.

He stood menacingly from his hiding place, faced the intruder, and immobilized him with a spell as he tried to shoot to kill. Bullet and assailant froze in time and Ripper was upon the man in a millisecond in a fit of rage.

"You will not win Rupert Giles if you kill me they will send others after you again and again until you are dead," Victor said as Ripper was about to end him.

Ripper stopped his attack and growled at the assassin. "Who are they?"

Victor suddenly became very tight lipped and Ripper being the powerful mage that he was delved into the mind of his would be killer and got all of the information he needed. When the name of the man that was behind this was revealed, he nearly lost his cool and destroyed the already fragile mind of the man that he reaped details from. He now knew that Victor was just an innocent victim that Quentin Travers used to do his dirty work.

So he would let Traver's believe that they had succeeded and he would hunt him down and make Traver's wish that he had died in that explosion. He did one last spell to make Victor forget what transpired between them and make him believe he had accomplished his objective. He regretted he would have to use Ethan's body to fake his own death

He watched as Victor called in his kill, He watched as Victor picked up a badly wounded Andrew and exited the loft. Ripper knew exactly where Andrew would end up and what would happen to him but he had to let it happen if he was going to get to the man behind the plan of this Dollhouse.

Ripper walked out of his loft with vengeance on his mind and he never heard his phone ringing and ringing and ringing.

~%~

Buffy patrolled, not for her usual vamps and demons but for her friends. She could not find Willow, Angel or Spike; it was as if they had fallen of the face of the earth. This worried her to know end and she was worried most about Willow, she knew all too well, what Will was capable of when she got angry and she hoped that it had not gotten that far.

Paul had filled her in on this Dollhouse and she had vowed that she would personally show them what a slayer could do. Nevertheless, she was also worried about her fiancé; he was on the verge of obsession concerning the dollhouse and in particular, Faith and that did not bode well for Buffy self-confidence. She had gone through this with every man she loved Faith had somehow come into the middle of it. That thing that happened between Faith and Angel, the indiscretion between Faith and Riley and even that little episode between Spike and Faith, Wherever Buffy's Boyfriend was there was Faith in the mix.

No, Buffy thought to herself she would get through this crap without falling into a pity party, and her and Paul would get back to life as usual when this was all over. She headed to Paul apartment so they could find their friends and find a way to bring down the Dollhouse.

Paul sat going through his files on the Dollhouse when their came a knock on his door. He opened the door and his heart dropped. He had forgotten all about Millie and their intimate moment together in all the commotion of finding his fiancé.

"Hello Millie, how are you? Paul said.

Millie gave him a heartbreaking gaze as she stood before him. "Can I come in, or are we back to just talking to each other from the hallway."

Ballard stepped aside to let Millie enter; they went in and sat on the couch. "Listen Millie, we need to talk."

She held her hand up to stop him from talking. "It's alright Paul, like I said before we got into this, I am used to guys dropping the stock. "I've been dumped before."

"Millie it's not like that, there are just some parts of my life that I thought were dead and gone. Recently I've found that's not the case and I could not be happier about it." Ballard tried to explain.

Millie looked at him in confusion and then realization hit her. "Oh God, your married aren't you? I slept with a married man." Millie held her head down and put her face in her hands.

"Millie I'm not married," Millie looked up, hope lighting her face as she smiled. "Yet," and then Paul Ballard dashed that hope.

"I figured you were too good to be true. What's her name? Please don't say Caroline." Millie asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Buffy; she's my fiancée that I thought was killed by the Dollhouse," Ballard almost laughed as Millie mouthed the name Buffy and raised an eyebrow.

"Well heartbreak aside, I'm happy that one part of your puzzle has been solved and I've come baring gifts in hopes of salvaging a friendship," Millie took a bottle of Chianti out of her purse with two wine glasses.

"Let's toast to your happiness and that friendships last a lifetime," Millie poured them both a glass of wine and handed him his as he smiled at how understanding this beautiful woman was, and that she would make someone very happy one day. Little did he know she had slipped something into his drink?

~%~

Buffy returned from patrolling and entered the apartment looking for her fiancé. Paul I'm home, where are you?" she glanced around the room and noticed two empty wine glasses on the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a commotion in the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom and saw her fiancé and some women in the throes of passion. Buffy closed the door without being seen or heard and politely walked out of Paul Ballard's Apartment and out of his life.

The morning after.

Paul smiled as his love cuddled up next to him, he caressed her arm as she rubbed his chest affectionately and he moaned as she rubbed her ample breast against his back. If she kept doing what she was doing with her hands, he would be giving her another dose of what she got last night. She started to kiss the back of his neck as she gently stroked him.

"Mmm Buffy," Ballard groaned, turned and looked into the eyes of his neighbor Millie.

"Good Morning Paul," Millie smiled at the horrified look upon Paul Ballard's face.

Paul jumped up out of his bed without a thought to his modesty and more thought on how this would ruin his relationship with Buffy. "Millie what, how, when did, shit. What the hell did you do to me last night?"

Millie smiled as she lowered the covers to reveal her voluptuous figure. "Nothing that you weren't receptive for. Think of it as your last night as a free man. Or maybe this could be a way out, especially since your fiancé caught us together last night."

It took all of his strength of will night to fly across the room and throttle the woman where she lay with that sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "You have about two seconds to get the hell out of here."

Millie got up, got dressed and started to head out when she turned slowly to say one last thing to the love of her life. "If it does not work between you and Buffy, you know where I'll be." Then she froze as if someone had flipped a switch and turned her off.

Paul walked up to her menacingly and got right in her face. "I said get out of here," Millie didn't move a muscle in fact she hadn't heard a thing that Paul had said as someone accessed her active. Paul noticed that she seemed catatonic and started waving his hand in front of her face. He jumped back as she suddenly looked up at him. "Millie what's wrong with you?"

"Paul Ballard, this body is not who you think she is, she is a sleeper active sent from the Dollhouse to spy and keep an eye on you," Paul Ballard looked on in bewilderment thinking this had to be a very bad dream.

"What? Millie stop joking around this isn't funny." Paul looked into her eyes and saw nothing there.

"I have accessed her to warn you of their plans for you and those you love. Something is about to happen within the Dollhouse and you and Buffy are needed there to get the innocent out. I will contact you later with exact coordinates," Millie looked as if she were a puppet on a string.

"Wait, who are you?" Paul asked.

"Just call me Ripper." I will contact you again when the time is right," At that moment Millie awakened, turned, and walked out leaving a very confused man behind.

~%~

Willow came into Dr. Saunders office to talk to her to see if she could try something to awakening her. If she was who she thought she was because the last time she had seen the women she looked like someone had dipped her in blue dye. She stood there while the women had her back to her and she tried to since something from the women that would remind her of the old sweet Texan girl that she had met those many years ago.

She tried to reach into her psyche when a powerful force knocked her back against the far wall trying to push her out of its mind. Willow was breathing hard as she regained her footing and looked deep into the eyes of an angry woman.

"My mind is not your playground Miss. Rosedale, you may not like what you find once you got there," Willow watched as the doctor's eyes flashed a brilliant blue and she came closer to her like a tigress ready to strike.

"I must warn you little witch, that there are eyes everywhere and you should be careful not to arise suspicion. Illyria looked up at the hidden camera.

Willow silently did a little spell and shorted out the cameras in the little office. She definitely wanted to finish this conversation however one sided it may be and she would hate for it to be interrupted by prying ears.

Illyria cocked her head as she felt the power of the young women before her and smirked. It seemed she was not the only goddess in the room. "I also must warn you that you should not trust the shell, she has been compromised and not even I can get through to her. I have been working as a spy within myself and have tried to find a way to return everyone to their former glory."

Willow was on edge as she felt for the first time what was inside the women. "And you have been doing this behind your on back," Willow almost went cross-eyed at the words that came out of her mouth thinking how completely idiotic it sounded.

"Yes, but I've only began to really be able to reveal myself totally when a certain friend of yours used an ancient ritual to contact me. I believe you know him as the Watcher," Illyria paused waiting for the reaction she knew was coming and was surprised when it did not.

Willow went rigid, stifling the tears that threatened to come. She took a deep breath as the tears burned her eyes; Xander and Giles, two of her friends that she thought dead were alive. Both working to take down the dollhouse and free them. Today was a good day for Willow Rosenberg. She settled herself and stepped closer to the god king, resolve face firmly set in place.

"We have work to do," Willow then set about putting a plan into motion to make things easier for her friends. She had secretly read the files on Alpha and knew for sure that Xander might have plans to put this to a bloody end. She would not let her friend put himself through that again. It would be hard enough for him to deal with what he'd already done without adding another body count to the mix. She would save him from himself as he had done for her those many years ago.


	11. Loves Survival Game

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, ATS or Dollhouse Joss Whedon does what it do baby. Big thanks to my collaborator xanderfan20, thanks for brainstorming with me I hope your well.

Warning: SEXUAL SITUATION. If under 18, do not go any further. I up the rating in this chap because of this. You have been warned.

Love's Survival Game

Time is a luxury that many people do not have. It always seemed to go way to fast and slip through your fingers like so much sand. When you weren't looking, it is gone and you have none left. For Dawn and Connor that statement became even more pronounced. It had been almost a year and they had spent that time running for their lives and fighting for survival. The two had gotten to know and depend on each other very well. Maybe it was the life and death situation forced upon them, or the endless hours that they spent talking to one another when Holtz was not chasing them, but somewhere along the way, they had fallen in love with one another.

Holtz had spent his time playing cat and mouse with them. Hunting them to the point of exhaustion and then giving them a chance to catch a breath and relax into complacency only to come from the shadows and start the chase once again. Holtz could be a very sadistic bastard when he wanted to be and they found that out first hand. At one point, he had captured Connor while he searched for food for him and Dawn and tortured him within an inch of his life. He had somehow escaped the demented old man or he let him escape to continue his cat and mouse game with them.

Connor found a frantic Dawn searching for him. When she came running towards him with tears streaming down her face, he collapsed in her arms. Connor didn't wake up until the next night and found himself in a dark cave and Dawn was tending to his wounds. He sat up and grimaced from the pain, but it was already ten times better than before he collapsed. Must be the benefits of being born of two vampires, He thought to himself. He looked up at a disheveled Dawn and saw that she was sweating from the heat of the cave.

Her hair was entangled, her face smeared with dirt and tears and her clothes were torn and clinging to her body. Still he looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He reached up and touched her cheek and she reeled back in anger.

"I thought you were dead and that I was all alone here. Don't you ever leave without telling me again," Dawn said with barely contained anger.

"I'm sorry Dawn I thought I would be safe enough to go out and find us food; I should have known that Holtz would be waiting for me," Connor frowned as he thought about how stupid he was for going out alone.

"Yeah well, you're like you're father in that aspect. You both like to run off half cocked and all by your lonesome even if there is a homicidal maniac after you," Dawn gently hit him in the head and faintly smiled as she continued to tend to his wounds.

"Promise me that you won't go off by yourself again. It's only a matter of time before Holtz grows tired of playing Tom and Jerry with us and decides to end this demented little game he's playing. We need to stick together if we want to have any chance of surviving," Dawn said earnestly.

He looked up at her and smiled teasingly. "Yes dear."

Dawn scowled at him and temper boiled over. "This is serious Connor, We humph…" Her tirade cut short by Connor's lips as he began to kiss her ever so slowly. She struggled for only a moment before she melted into his kiss and he gradually deepened it as he ran his fingers through her matted hair.

She moaned as his hands unhurriedly started to caress her entire body. First, down her back he ran his finger ever so gently and sensually down her spine, which caused her to shiver in excitement. Then he briefly brushed against her buttocks all the while letting his tongue explored hers.

His hands continued their trek of Dawn's form, he maneuvered his hands to massage her inner thigh, she gasped as his hands slowly made their way up her thighs and he touched ever so lightly her love. She whimpered when he did not stay for very long and he looked into her eyes with a passion that said he would return very soon.

His hands travelled to her mid section and his fingers circled her belly button, which made her giggle slightly. He cupped her breast and gently rubbed her most private areas until she moaned his name loudly. He laid her down on a soft surface and slowly unbuckled and pulled her pants down as he looked into her eyes intimately. Dawn lost herself within his smoldering eyes as he continued to ravish her body.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he tenderly kissed down her neck to her breast to her midsection and then she nearly lost her composure as he went further south and stayed there and played until she boiled over in orgasmic bliss. She was breathing quite heavily when Connor kissed his way back up her body reheating her all over again. As he reached her neck, their bodies joined and began a rhythmic dance.

Dawn arched her back loving the feeling Connor was giving her and she huskily groaned his name and their lovemaking turned frantic as the need to release became foremost on each of their minds. As Dawn succumbed to the passion of their dance, she tightened herself around Conner he yelled out her name as pleasure took over his entire being.

Connor looked into Dawn's misty eyes and his heart melted over her beauty. "I love you Dawn," Connor said as he watched for her reaction.

Dawn eyes clouded over with fresh tears as she gazed into the eyes of the man that she had come to trust and depend on who had proclaimed his love for her. She had no problem reciprocating that statement like she had with Spike. "I love you to Connor," He then plunged down on her lips and kissed her senseless.

Lying in each other's arms breathing heavily they both fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to the fact that they had an audience in the form of Holtz watching their intimate moment with an evil grin on his face.

"Time to end this little game and put an end to this devil's spawn," Holtz said as he watched them sleep.

~%~

Dawn got up early the next morning and found a little lake area to cleanse herself. When she finished she clothed herself and started to collect things that looked eatable when Holtz took her by surprise. She tried to fight him off to no avail and she succumbed when hit punched her almost knocking her unconscious.

He grabbed her by her neck and whispered in her ear. "You know it's a little hypocritical to tell Connor not to go anywhere alone and then do it yourself, you stupid cunt," He then proceeds to drag her to their cave. "Let's go see what lover boy is doing shall we."

Connor came to only to find that Dawn was not beside him any longer. He looked around the cave and to his horror, he found Dawn in the hands of Holtz with a knife to her throat.

"Rise and shine Connor," Holtz tightened his grip on Dawn as Connor rose and clothed himself.

"Holtz let her go, it's me you want leave her out of this," Connor tried to move closer but stopped as he noticed the knife go deeper into Dawn skin and she squeals in pain.

"Do not dictate to me boy, I am the one in control here not you. I will decide what happens to your little bitch," Dawn shivers as Holtz takes a deep whiff of her hair. Maybe I'll take her for a spin like you did last night, you always liked to share."

Connor growled and again tried to rush forward to attack but Holtz brutally yanked Dawns head back by her hair and she screams as the knife cuts her a little more.

"Do not play with me Connor, I will slit her throat before you have a chance to do anything to stop me," Holtz growled out in anger.

Connor held out his hands to calm the deranged man somewhat as he tried to think of a way to rescue Dawn. "I'm sorry father, I should know better than to defy you." Connor noticed that Dawn's blood was dripping from Holtz's fingers and he tried to control his anger knowing that if he did anything rash Holtz might end Dawn's life.

As he tried his best to placate Holtz neither of the three noticed the portal that was slowly opening because of Dawn's blood.

Holtz laughed at Connor as he tried to lie his way out of the situation. "You never could lie to me very well Connor and even though I love watching you squirm and plead. It is beyond time to end this."

Dawn screamed as Holtz began to slit her throat, Connor tackled the two as the portal behind them expanded and the three of them fell through, each fighting for control of the other.


	12. The Other Side of the Fence

Disclaimer: I don't own Joss Whedon does.

Sorry it took so long to come up with the next chapter. This chapter is just filler for the next not very long but I hope it's entertaining. Enjoy.

The Other Side of the Fence

Flipping a switch Alpha watched as the camera came on line and he smiled triumphantly. It was like watching everything through the vampires eyes and he had only to bide his time to execute his course of action. He had a bird's eye view to everything that was about to go down inside the Dollhouse.

Alpha laughed hysterically as he watched the idiots try to control things that were beyond their itty-bitty minds. He enjoyed playing with them a great deal and now playtime was over and it was time for his plans to come to fruition.

He had only to flip another switch and he would be in control of the vampire. Alpha thoughts on tearing down this place of evil evolved as time went on to destroying those that had built it and taking over the ranks thereof. Dollhouse domination was part of his ultimate goal now along with gaining and controlling his mate.

Then his head started to throb with extreme pain and he started to talk to himself or selves. "You know I won't continue to let you stay in control here, I want my mind back," Alpha looked around as he heard hyena laughter and the cocking of a semi automatic.

"Well little voice in my head you have always had misconceptions of who truly had the power and control here, so just shut up and stay in your little corner Zeppo!" Alpha yelled at himself and then the voice grew silent and the hyena laughter died in the background as he continued to watch the brilliant chaos inside the Dollhouse.

Then his joy grew as he watched Travers do the stupidest thing of his whole career and therefore cement Alpha's plans. He got up and walked out of his hiding place right within the dollhouse.

~%~

Spike didn't know how long he'd laid there comforting Dru, but it had to have been a long time because he'd awakened with her in his arms. Shit he hadn't meant to fall asleep in the bloody lion's den but Dru wasn't in any condition to try to escape. The Dollhouse would surely apprehend them if he tried to leave the premises with a half crazed, babbling and newly souled vampire, so he had decided to stay until she had calmed a little.

"Dru luv, wake up. It's time to get out of this place," He gently rubbed her cheek trying to wake her but she only cuddled closer to him and buried her face into his chest.

Spike sighed, how the hell was he supposed to get out of this dungeon unnoticed. Spike racked his hands down his chiseled featured, irritated to how the turn of events. He'd hate to try to fight his way out of here. That would not bode well for him considering he had come here alone and his only back up was a tortured out of the little mind she had left vampire with a soul.

That's when he smelled her blood and all thoughts of his escape flew out the window. He would slaughter who ever had shed her blood. Spike's game face came forward automatically without any effort on his part. He growled and Dru whimpered as he unceremoniously pried himself from her arms and swept out of the room leaving Dru dazed and bewildered.

~%~

Giles being the man he was had once again used what little resources he had left and gathered what was left of trustworthy watchers and champions who were not under the power of the Dollhouse. He'd strategically positioned himself and the others in a place where they could be ready and able to fight at a moment's notice.

With the help of Illyria god king of the primordium he had come into possession of blueprints of the place. He just hoped she hadn't blown her cover retrieving them for him. He also hoped that he would run into that bastard Travers, he had long lasting plans for the evil bastard.

He'd also wondered in the back of his mind if he was walking into some type of trap. Questions of why an active such as Victor would know such intricate details about the Dollhouse.

The only reason he'd gone through with all his plans was that everything he found out about the blasted place had been in the back of the young man's mind when he'd reaped from it. The reason for that was still a mystery though. Then Giles grasped at his head as Willow reached out to him.

Time was up and they had to move quickly if they would succeed in bringing down the house.


	13. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Dollhouse Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy has that privileged.

The Awakening

Quentin Travers came in personally to witness this; he wanted to observe with own eyes, the lobotomy of the scourge of Europe. He and DeWitt had discussed trying to put vampires into the system and she had clearly told him that it was foolhardy and highly dangerous to try this on something as unstable as a vampire. Not caring for her pompous attitude, he proceeded to do it anyway.

To say that the wiping of Drusilla had failed miserably would be an understatement. After they tried to imprint the vicious vampire as an active she had became even more deranged than she already was if that was even possible. She had escaped her bonds and had went on a murderous rampage killing all present before they could contain her by stuffing a soul down her throat. There was an audible sigh of relief when she had gone down in a babbling mess and curled herself in like a fetus. They had put her in the attic for later use. Travers had covered the fiasco up so that no one but him and Rutherford Sirks knew about the disaster.

It was explained to Traver's that the procedure would be successful with Angel because he had a soul therefore he could be wiped. Quentin watched in anticipation for his chance to control the vampire.

Angel fought to hang on, he fought as he felt his soul being displaced, he'd tried to hold on as long as was possible while they tried to extract his memories what they did not realize was that was not the only thing they were pulling from him. He screamed through his muzzle as the electricity went through him and all he could think of before his mind went black was he would not get the chance to rescue his son and then Angel was gone.

"Its done sir, he's wiped and all yours to command now," one of the technicians told him as he moved to reset the equipment.

Quentin Travers walked up to Angel and looked upon him with a superior gaze and then froze as if ice had formed down his entire spine as he saw the evil within the eyes of a vampire ready to kill and not the serene face of a doll.

"Angelus," Quentin gasped and then everything went black as every system went down and everyone panicked.

Travers scrambled and fled the room as Angelus began his murderous rampage. He briefly saw the massacre that Angelus started before he escaped the imprint room and almost lost his lunch upon the floor. Hearing the screams of everyone he had left behind he quickly bolted the door shut and ran the length of the hall all the while the bloodthirsty vampire fed and dismembered his victims with a little song in his unbeating heart.

"If you go into the woods tonight you're in for a big surprise," Angelus sang as he heard the door lock and the running footsteps of a desperate man on the other side. He laughed maniacally as he smelled all the little lambs he was going to enjoy torturing and feasting on.

Travers ran to the control room knowing what he would find, Dawn Summers escape had broken down the system somehow. She was the power source that ran the Dollhouse and because of her disappearance, everything would go to shit and dolls would start to remember who they really were.

~%~

The first part of DeWitt's and Dr. Saunders plan was working. The dolls they chose to awaken were plotting their escape. Saunders had come up with this plan when they realized that they were retaining some memories of their past and that some could possibly become another Alpha all over again. DeWitt thought this would be a way to reset them and solve all their problems. What they didn't know was that everything was about to go to hell.

Caroline walked into the office of Topher Brink with gun ready. She was angry that someone would purposely use her as their ginny pig. This place was pure unadulterated evil.

Topher and Willow argued in the mist of all the chaos. Willow pointedly got into his face telling him that things like this happened when you messed with memories and the mind and that no matter what you tried to do to resolve it; problems would always come and bite you in the proverbial ass. Topher ignored her ranting as he tried to explain to the novice that with the proper conditioning and a bit of tweaking of the system everything would run as smooth as an androids bottom. They stopped arguing abruptly when they felt someone in the room with them.

"Echo?" Topher asked in fear as he noticed her in the shadows.

Echo came forward holding the gun up at Topher. "Not anymore." Then both she and Topher went down in a sea of pain as all went black and memories started flooding Echo, Topher and every doll within the dollhouse. Topher got up confused at his surroundings not knowing where he was at the moment.

He looked to the two women in the room with him. "Faith, Willow, where am I and how did I get here?"

Willow froze thinking the jig was up and that her secret was revealed until she noticed the look on his face that seemed all too familiar and she wished to the goddess that she were wrong about what she was thinking.

"You know who I am?" Willow and Faith asked in unison.

Topher looked between the two and laughed. "Of course I do Padawans, why do you pretend not to know me? Are we playing a game?" Topher jumped up for joy at the prospect.

Willow slapped her hands unto her face as she realized with horror who the man was that stood before her. The Dollhouse must have changed his face along with his memories she thought to herself. "OH MY GODDESS, I MADE OUT WITH ANDREW WELLS."

Faith looked over at her in surprise and burst into laughter. "Wow red way to switch hitters again, personally I would have stayed with the other team if that was the only way I could get my rocks off."

Andrew scowled at Faith for the split second it took him to realize what Willow said. "Wait a minute you and I made out." He smiled at the thought of getting to first base with the lesbian witch. " I always knew you carried a secret flame for me Red Sonia," Andrew came closer to the red head primed and ready for another make out session.

Willow gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "That was a total lack of good judgment, with or without the memories, and we totally don't have time for all this meandering considering what is going down right about now," She looked around as chaos filled the place. Agents and slayers were fighting; others ran around screaming of alien abduction and government experiments while many tried to find a way to escape.

"Faith I need you to go and round up all of the slayers here and get them calm and ready to fight. Andrew as you know the system the best try to get some of it up and running and try to get in touch with Giles, he and I have been secretly working together and he will know the best way to get out of this mess," Willow suddenly froze as she felt something horrible happen and gasped.

Willow clinched her heart as she felt his agony and regret and then she doubled over as she somehow felt his soul leave him and she cried out in pain as it felt like her own had been violently ripped from her. She turned to faith with a horrified look in her eyes. Faith was quickly at her side knowing something bad had happened.

"What's the matter red?" Faith tried to hold Willow up as she struggled to breath.

"Things have just gone from bad to worse. Angel just lost his soul again," Faith looked half between exited and weary at the aspect of throwing down with Angelus again while Andrew looked as if he'd just shit his pants. Willow began to track Angel's location.

She reached out to feel his presence and didn't have to go far as she realized he was inside the building." Shit, the bastards tried to make him an active and released his soul instead. We have to get to him before he does any damage."

Willow began to reach into the minds of all the slayers and tell them that they had friends here to fight with them. She explained to them what had happened and what the current situation was and then Faith and Andrew quickly went to work on their individual task as Willow went off to find Angelus.

~%~

Victor and Sierra were hiding from the men that chased them. Sierra wanted to confront the man that placed her within the Dollhouse but the confrontation backfired on them and now they were running for their lives.

As they hid from their pursuers, the two of them talked and admitted their feelings for each other as they hid from the men chasing them. They leaned in and kissed each other with a sweet passion and then Sierra broke away as she remembered everything.

The men surrounded them guns at the ready, Sierra stood slowly and she turned and punched the man closes to her and forced his arm at an odd angle and made him fire upon two of his comrades as she kicked the man who had come upon her to try and take her out physically. He went flying into the wall as Sierra stopped dropped and rolled towards two other goons and swept their feet from under them with such force that they lay bloody from hitting their heads on the marble floor. She came forward and gave both men such a blow to the face that it knocked them into oblivion.

One of them thought to sneak up and take her out from behind as he tried to punch her with every bit of his manly strength she simply faded to the right twisting her body in a way that only a contortionist should be able to pull off and kicked him in the head sending him flying into the staircase. The momentum sent him into a full body spin and he hit the floor with a big thud.

She turned to Victor who stood there with his mouth agape like a fish needing water and she smiled. "We need to get back to the Dollhouse they need our help," Sierra walked away and she had nearly walked twenty feet before Victor decided to come out of his shock and join her.

~%~

Angelus being the savvy, intelligent, sadistic, brutal and all around evil bastard that he was had quickly figured out how to get out of his prison. He went over and politely gauged out the eyes of one of his victims put his key card in the slot and put the eye to the wall device. The card quickly accepted, the eye scanned, and the door unlocked and opened for the scourge of Europe.

"I love new technology, it's so, vampire friendly," he laughed as he began to walk the corridor to find someone to maim and kill.

Travers continued to run knowing full well that Angelus was on his heels, he entered the sanctuary of the shamans and requested their assistance ASAP. The shaman quickly prepared for the ritual as Travers frantically paced back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief when the shamans said they were ready.

The Shaman's began the ritual holding up the orb as they went on, as everyone focused on the ritual no one noticed as Angelus entered and quickly tore off the head and ripped out the spine of the shaman holding the orb. He then took the orb and smashed it.

"No more putting me in the box Pandora," he smirked as Travers gawked at him horrified at what he saw.

"We will contain you Angelus, it's only a matter of time," Travers backed away from the vampire.

Angelus just rolled his eyes at the audacity of the man. "You know what's scarier than a pissed off vampire," he paused, not for anyone to answer him, but just for dramatic effect. "A pissed off Vampire with a gun."

Travers quickly dived out of the way as Angelus fired of a barrage of led from the gun he had taken from the security personnel. He made sure all of the shamans were dead before he focused his full attention on one Quentin Travers who had conveniently escaped during the chaos.

He quickly caught up to the fleeing man and cornered him in one of the darkened hallways of the Dollhouse. "It's time to pay the piper; you've never were taught old man that if you play with fire you get burned." Angelus put on his game face and reached down to take a chunk out of the horrified old man when a fierce gust of wind blew them apart and a portal opened before them. Travers once again fled the vicinity and Angel waited to see what would come from the portal

~%~

Dawn, Conner and Holtz fell out of the portal in a tangle of limbs. Holtz tried to grab a hold of Dawn but she kicked him in the mouth and scrambled away as she held her throat. Conner growled and dived on top of Holtz and began beating the man senseless.

Holtz quickly knocked the boy away from him and scrambled to his feet. He glared at the two of them with nothing but contempt. "You evil little bastard child, you have been nothing but a liability to me. I should not have wasted my time trying to raise your worthless God forsaken hide!"

Conner just looked at the crazed old man as he tended to Dawn, trying to stop the bleeding. Then he smiled as he recognized someone in the shadows but he kept quiet not to give away anything as Holtz continued his crazed ramblings. Holtz enveloped in his absurd banter so much so that he didn't even realize that there was a stalker behind silently thanking whomever for his good fortune.

"God, this bastard really loves to hear himself talk doesn't he," Dawn rolled her eyes as she clutched at her wounded neck.

"Shut up you little green bitch, your time is coming and I will finish the redecoration of your neck soon, not before I play with you a little though," Conner growled and Holtz smirked and looked deep into the boys eyes.

"I should have snapped your neck the night I took you from father," Then his eyes took on this sad faraway look and he became quiet but only for a moment. "If I knew this would be my fate I would have stayed and died a peaceful death and been with my wife and son once again."

Angelus stepped up and grabbed him in the back of the neck before he could get further into his nostalgia. "Let me help you out with that," Angelus bit into his neck and drained him dry, he dropped like a stone to the floor this time for good. Dawn, and Conner watched in horror.

Conner looked deep into the eyes of the man before him and new instantly that this was not his father.

Angelus stepped forward and licked his lips. "You know I never knew that blood aged like fine wine, Holtz was older than fuck and his blood taste like chicken," He looked past Conner and smiled at an old friend. "Your turn Dawnie."

I know I've said this before but this time I mean it, only a couple of chapters to go before the end. Hope your enjoying it so far and thanks to all that have read and reviewed. You all give my heart and my muse-renewed joy.


	14. A Crumbling House

A Crumbling House.

Victor scrambled to keep up with Sierra as she headed back to the belly of the beast. He was reeling at the conundrum that was his life. His life or should he say lives had been one big lie after another. Moreover, just when they thought they had gotten their lives and memories back, that had turned out to be just another lie conjured up by that damn Dollhouse. The memory of his memories was a lie; it was all just too damn confusing.

Victor became extremely angry knowing who was responsible for turning him into one of these bloody dolls and why. He thought back on the last time he had talked to his father.

"No son of mine will defy me in my own house; you will do as I say. Your destiny is to become a watcher like your father before you."

"Look around you dad, the watcher's Council is slowly dying out. You have things out there systematically killing all the potential's and the only two slayers' out there want nothing to do with you or the Council," Victor said in exasperation to his father's denial that he had lost control of things.

"I want more for my life than that abomination that you have built, and I'm going to find it," He started to walk out of the house with his bags in his hands and his father called out to him in anger.

"Victor Travers you walk out of this house now and you are never welcomed back, I will disown you and you will not have a penny to your name," Quentin Travers was quit livid as he spoke to his only son.

"I don't intend on ever coming back father, and as for your money I would never touch money made on the death, blood and sweat of young girls. I want to make a name for myself that's not synonymous with exploiting young women. Goodbye father," Travers watched with angry eyes as his son walked out of his life.

The next day Victor cried when he heard that the Council building exploded with his father in it. He deeply regretted that last conversion knowing he would truly never see his father again.

Victor came out of his reminiscing, the two of them had made it back to the dollhouse and when they entered nothing but chaos reigned. Agents were fighting against slayers in a losing battle and Sierra went to join her fellow comrades. He saw Echo running towards him and he backed up from the look on her face.

"Hello Victor," Faith said in a calm but deadly voice." Are you for or against us pretty boy?"

"Hey, I was put in here against my will also, so what do you think Faith?" Victor responded.

Faith gave him a murderous look. "How did you know my name?"

"Well being the son of the head of the Watcher's Council you tend to hear things about rogue slayer's that murder human's," he gave her a pointed look.

Faith stiffened at that comment. "Are we gonna have a problem here?" She asked in a sad tone, not really wanting to take Victor down. She considered him a friend.

"Not as long as you let me help take this place and my father down," He smiled at her knowingly.

She smiled back at him and gave him the play by play. "Help in the form of the new Watcher's Council is on its way and will see about granting that wish," She winked at him and then several demons came out of the woodwork.

"Time for a little slayage," She started to head back to the fray when Victor caught her by the arm.

"I'm sorry for how my father treated your situation; he could have handled that so much better. Then maybe you would not have gotten so lost like you did," Victor looked at her with saddened eyes.

"That's very touching Vic, but it's not you who need to apologize for that. Besides I'm long past blaming everyone else for my mistakes," She then went off to kick a little ass as Victor watched in awe the massive fight before him.

~&~

Boyd fought his way thru the crowd, he wondered what had happened to cause so much chaos, had Angel and his crew infiltrated the place and somehow given everyone their memories back. He was at a loss, for days he had tried to contact Angel to tell him what had went down with the David Nabbit situation, but he could not reach him.

To be honest he himself was quite unaware of everything that what went down, by the time he came to collect an unconscious Echo the clean up team had whisked Angel away without anyone seeing them. He had no idea that Angel was in the attic at this moment terrorizing his prey.

As Boyd fought thru the crowd he noticed Echo talking with Victor, and he started to go toward her when someone seized him and pulled into a room. He turned in haste and threw a punch only to have it block and then get a kick to the gut that sent him flying into the wall knocking the wind out of him. He slid down the wall seeing stars.

When he regained his equilibrium, he looked up and to his utter surprise, Adele DeWitt stood over him scowling. "Honestly Mr. Boyd you should look before you leap," she offered him a hand up.

He looked at her in a new light, he had never had a woman knock the wind out of him like that, she hit like a slayer. That thought gave him pause, was Adele DeWitt a slayer?

"I come to give you an offer Boyd, I noticed how loyal you've been," she took a sad look out into the crowd at Echo. "Unlike some, even through some of your questioning you have always been faithful to the cause." I want to have you at my side, be my partner in the Dollhouse."

"With all due respect Mrs. DeWitt, look around you the Dollhouse is falling. Besides you do not have the authority to make me a partner." He said in confusion.

DeWitt smirked at him. "The Dollhouse is far from falling Mr. Boyd. Every since that little fiasco with Dominic Laurence and his involvement with the NSA, I've taken precautions to assure that it never happens again."

"What kind of precautions?" Boyd asked nervously, had she found him out?

"I went directly to the top to have a discussions about the carelessness of our for lack of a better word, Boss," DeWitt said the last word as if it put a bad taste in her mouth. "As of this very moment the senior partners know exactly what is happening."

"They know about this and not doing anything about it?" Boyd asked aghast that they would allow a massacre like this happen, but then again he forgot whom he was dealing with, the people that had murdered his son.

She waved her hands in dismissal. "This is considered necessary losses in the changing of arms, we will watch as the weak fall by the wayside and the strong shall rebuild and fortify the Dollhouse. Where shall you stand in all of this Mr. Boyd?" She came intimately close to him and looked directly in his eye waiting for his answer.

He was highly uncomfortable with the stance that she took with him and backed up just a little. He thought about trying to punch her lights out but quickly dismissed that notion not wanting to repeat his previous beat down. He had no doubt that what she told him was the truth and if he did not except their offer there would be no one on the inside this time to thwart their progress. He made his decision.

"It would be a pleasure to work for you Mrs. DeWitt," He made sure to look at her with an air of respect and admiration, and the Oscar goes to.

Dewitt smiled pleasingly at him, closed in the gap between them, and kissed him thoroughly and passionately. He returned the favor kissing her just as passionately although wondering in the back of his mind when DeWitt had started to think of him in that way.

"You will see that there are obvious benefits in our shared partnership," She took his hand and they both walked out of the Dollhouse through the secret passageway in the office.

~&~

Ballard sat in his living room saddened by his loss, knowing that he had lost Buffy by his forced indiscretions by a woman he thought to be a friend. He could not hate Millie though this was not really her own intentions to break up him and his fiancé or to spy on him all this time. He knew now she was just as much a victim as Echo and all of the other dolls were. He was mostly upset that he did not get the chance to explain himself to Buffy. She had walked out of his life without a look back and that bothered him more than anything, he was afraid that he would not see her again.

In the mist of his little pity party, he got a phone call. "The Dollhouse is falling Mr. Ballard it's time to give it that final push," Said the man on the other end of the line.

Ballard stiffened. "Where and when?" was all he asked.

"Meet us outside now," Ripper hung up the phone.

Ballard prepared himself, from head to toe. Just because he was put on a leave of absence did not mean he stopped being a cop. He quickly left his apartment to meet up with Ripper.

He immediately new the plain looking van parked in front of the building was his destination. He got into it and there were a hand full of slayers and watchers sitting in the back, but that was not the first thing that he noticed when he entered.

"Buffy?" Ballard choked up on the emotions he was feeling at seeing the love of his life once again. "I was…"

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "Will talk after this is all over," she gave him a reassuring yet wary smile.

She began to introduce everyone present in the van. "The slayers are Rona, Kennedy and Vi. The two watchers are Bryan Ducard and Aaron Gregg and this is Ripper. She gave him a sheepish grin.

Giles peeped out from the driver sit and nodded. "Giles, your Ripper? I should have known, all those stories Buffy told me, but I never put two and two together."

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when my watcher," Buffy gave Giles a deadly look. Whom I thought was dead by the way, walked up on me out of nowhere. I nearly slayed him thinking he was a vampire."

"Yes, I am truly sorry for all the secrecy but with people out there trying to kill you, you never know whom to trust." He then turned and headed to their destination.

Dawn scrambled to stand as Angelus moved towards her with a lascivious grin upon his face. Before he could reach her Connor moved to Strike but Angel blocked his punches expecting nothing less or more from his little bastard child. Conner moved in for another strike to his gut. Angelus swiftly swept his arm to the side, grabbed and twisted it at an odd angle and landed a punch across his face sending Connor flying across the floor and into the wall with a loud thump. He lay unconscious as Angelus refocused his attention to Dawn.

Dawn stood horrified the last time she had faced Angelus, well she had never faced him Buffy had always stood between her and the soulless vampire, but she remembered to a fault all the horrific things that he had done in Sunnydale. The night that she had awakened to see one of Angelus' drawings of her sleeping with a long note describing all the things he was going to do to her while her sister watched. The things he had wrote in that letter in long horrific detail would have made even Drusilla cringe.

"It's time to make good on my promise Dawnie, oh wait, that never happened did it little key. Well that won't stop me from making it a reality now princess." Angelus lunged forward thinking Dawn would be easy pickings, Dawn dropped down to the floor as he came upon her and she gave him a swift and damaging kick to the groin. He doubled over in pain holding himself as she grinned.

"You little bitch." Angelus quickly recovered and grabbed dawn by the hair as she tried to escape his clutches. She turned and head butted him and he yowled in pain letting go of her hair. Being around slayers she had grown a thicker skin and learned a few new tricks, she may not be as strong as a slayer but she knew how to do some damage.

She quickly ran over to Conner to see if he was all right and had to dodge a foot to the head. Angelus' foot made a loud thunder as it hit the wall just inches from Dawns head. Dawn grabbed his foot and twisted it Angelus screamed spun and punched her in the face. She had backed up just enough missing the full brunt of his blow to her head, so it only dazed her a little.

Dawn faked going to the floor and Angelus went in to finish her. She quickly put all her weight on one hand as he came at her and she shifted her body giving him a double kick in the chest sending Angelus sprawling across the floor.

Angelus came up growling. "What? How?"

"You really can be a dumb ass sometimes Angelus, you should never underestimate your kill. I've lived the majority of my life around slayers and champions learning their moves and tricks, shit Spike has even taught me your moves thinking that something like this would happen. What did you think I would just lie down and die?" She gave him a deadly smile.

Angelus vamped out. "Nah, I like my girls to squirm a little bit," he came at her and she shifted to kick him in the gut, he saw it coming he turned and punched her in the face. She started to go down but he grabbed her by the hair and went for her throat. Instead of getting the chance to taste the succulent essence of the keys blood however, he got to experience the cement fist of his pissed off Grande-childe.

"You get away from her you bloody sodding wanker," Spike said through clenched teeth.

Angelus roared in laughter. "Ahhh, did I step on Spike wittle toes again. You know I knew the smell on her was familiar, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it because the smell of my bastard child was so much stronger on her," he said as he glanced at Conner who had regained consciousness and was now scowling at the both of them.

"Your taste in women Spikey is priceless. Oh don't worry I shall endeavor to taste a little of that myself, you know just to keep things in semblance, your pussy is my pussy right. Let's think back, there was Dru, had her first, and then there was Buffy, had her first. Then there was Harmony who I have never and would never touch what the fuck were you thinking when you hit that?" Angelus shivered in spite of himself.

"Well I might not be the first to get there with Dawnie," He smirked as both Conner and Spike growled at him. "But I damn sure will be the best," he turned and winked at Dawn and she gagged violently.

Both men lit into Angelus, tearing into him with a viciousness of jealous men. Not really having any finesse in their fight, blind anger leading their charge. Angelus just laughed as he took a few punches before he politely grabbed them both and made them literally meet head to head. They crumbled to the floor in agony and he kicked Spike while he was down sending him flying across the hall.

Angelus turned quickly thinking to himself that there were way too many in this fight and he should cut the numbers somewhat he reached down and grabbed Connor by the neck intending to rearrange it exorcist style.

He looked down at him and smiled. "I brought you into this world boy, now it's time to take you out."

Dawn rushed him trying her best to save the man that she loved but Angelus kicked across the room for her trouble. Then as Angelus started to take his sons life violently an energy wave hit him into the nearest wall. He lay stunned as he heard someone angrily speak to him.

"It's time you pick on someone your own size Angelus."


	15. Showdown

Disclaimer: See Intro.

Showdown

Angelus jumped up enraged over the interruption; he always thought Connor needed his peg knocked down a couple of notches not to mention Spike.

He scowled at the red headed witch thinking of ways he could torture her as they faced off with one another, he had missed the opportunity several times before and he intended on making good on that right now. Willow just looked at him smirking knowing exactly what the soulless vampire was thinking, and if he thought it would be easy to intimidate her. Well let's just say he was in for a long and disappointingly bumpy road.

"Hello red, long time no see," he sneered as he moved in closer to her and stopped short as he felt power coming from her. "I didn't get to thank you for once again putting that worthless soul back into me. I intend on remedying that oversight."

"No need to thank me just yet, I intend on doing it again, and as they always say, third time's a charm." Willow said as she began to inwardly chant her spells.

"What makes you think I will give you the chance to neuter me again witch, I will snap your neck before I allow you to put that bastard back in me. Plus I see no orbs or souls in your hand so your threats are meaningless," Angelus smirked as he tried to advance on her once more and nearly doubled over when her power increased profoundly.

"Well Angelus as always you know nothing of my power, and as I once told Giles," Angelus fear overtook him as he watched a godlike glow cover Willow's form and her hair turn a blinding white and her voice take on an angelic tone. "I've turned pro."

It was true that the gipsy's had used orbs and long chants to ensoul the scourge of Europe. They had always been fans of light shows and over indulgences. Willow had to say herself she enjoyed light shows but she had no time or tolerance for long chants. So she decided to use the Dollhouse facility as one big orb of thessulah seeing is this was the place Angel had lost his soul for the third time.

This time Angelus could not resist her overwhelming power and he fell to his knees in agony as he felt the soul being forced into him once again. He looked up at the witch pleading with her not to do this but he only got a smile from the very pleased with herself witch.

"Oh, and by the way Angelus, I have become very tired and extremely bored with this little relationship of ours. I think I should inform you that I shall make your soul permanent so we will not have to indulge in your presence ever again," She laughed aloud at the murderous glare Angelus sent her way. His eyes and mouth took on an eerie glow as he screamed out in rage and he was gone forever as Angel took long-term residence over his body.

Angel just laid there for a moment as the memories of what Angelus did washed over him once again but with a significant difference. This time Angel did not let himself indulge in the overwhelming guilt of a person he had no control over. It had took him awhile but because of Buffy, Cordelia and most of all his son Conner he knew he had set himself apart as a good man, not the best of men but a good man. Besides, he had enough guilt for his own actions to go around without adding Angelus' deeds to his resume.

He laid there for several seconds just relishing in his new status as permanently souled vampire and he smiled. He felt Conner come sit next to him and he could practically feel the worry come off him in droves.

"Is that you dad, are you okay?" Conner reached over to touch his father, and nearly pissed himself when Angel suddenly jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Spike sat doctoring the bumps and bruises that Angelus had given him. "Bloody poof," he said as he looked on with disdain at the boy he could smell all over his nibblet. All the while thinking in the back of his mind that he had allowed his git of a sire to steal the women in his life, He'd be damned if he let his bloody mini me do the same thing. For now, though he would focus on the mission and deal with man whores later. As he focused his attention on Dawn he never saw when a saddened Drusilla slipped away out of sight.

"Boys I don't mean to put a damper on the family reunion, but there are others that need our help," Willow said looking drained and out of breath.

"Willow no offense, but you don't look up to helping anyone at the moment, you need to rest," Dawn said as she walked up to help her when Willow almost toppled to the floor.

Willow's apologetic look gave Dawn all the clues she needed to what Willow had in her mind to do next. "Oh, no you don't, not this time." Dawn started to back away but it was too late.

"No time to rest now, the house is coming down and Xander needs our help," Willow reached out and sucked the energy from both Dawn and the Dollhouse.

Dawn yelped and went to the floor as Willow drained some of her key power, when she was finished Dawn looked up at her angrily. "Damn it Willow I really wish you would find some other way of doing that…," Before she could finish her tirade, Willow scooped her up into a big motherly hug and cried.

"It's good to see you again brat," Willow let go and looked into the smiling eyes of her friend. "Now let's go kick some butt." Angel, Spike, Conner, Willow and Dawn all marched out of the attic to go help win the fight.

~&~

Alpha watched her from afar with a predatory smile on his face. He ignored the beautiful chaos within the dollhouse and focused on the poetry in motion that was Faith Lehane his Echo his equal his mate. She was like a beautiful deadly eagle sweeping down upon her prey. He ever so slowly made his way towards her brutally taken out anyone that got in his way.

While everyone around him gained memories of who they really were he stayed steadfast in whom he had become, the Alpha dog. He knew that the dollhouse would try anything to get him out of the way including trying to bring back that zeppo that he used to be and he had taken precautions that that would not happen. Faith fought trying to cut the numbers while her backup was on its way. She cut a swath through the crowd when she noticed someone stalking up behind her.

She turned quickly to rip the guy a new one when she stopped in her tracks. "Xander, is that you?" Alpha smiled to himself thinking if he played the part, he could kill two birds with one stone. Have his omega and let the little monkey's take down this dollhouse so he could build one of his own, Starting with Echo.

"Yeah, it's me, what happened?" He asked as he slowly came closer to her ready to take her down if need be.

Faith looked and him warily, he seemed off somehow and warning bells were going off in her head telling her to be careful. Her blood chilled when he smiled at her with all the menace in the world.

"What's the matter Echo, you afraid of the big bad wolf?" he asked. "I promise not to eat you, on second thought I just might." He smirked as he got this far away crazed look.

Faith smirked; she was so not use to Xander acting like this, well at least not with her. "Not afraid of the wolf at all Xander, I've never been little red riding hood in the story. I'm the one with the ax," she said as she came upon him quickly and the fight began.

~%~

Illyria gasped for air, the sudden rush of her shell getting all of her memories back all at once had simply taken her breath away. Information overload had weakened her somewhat and she frantically reached out for something to steady her. She fell to the floor taking the desk she had grasped down with her. She pushed the desk off her sending it crashing into the nearest wall smashing it into a million pieces.

Illyria turned on and rested there on her hands and knees as she began to wretch violently as her two personas seem to merge with one another and become one. A god king throwing up was not a pretty sight whatsoever. It sounded as if several shards of glass were trying to dislodge itself from her throat and she was in the process of drowning in her own blood.

"Ahhh, is the wee little god king sick to its stomach," She recognized his voice as soon as he spoke, and she should have been afraid. The last confrontation that they had he had bloodied the floor with her. However, fear was not in Illyria's ability and now that it seemed that Winifred Burkle had merged with her all of the pure anger and hatred that Fred felt during her time in Pylea. The torture the beatings and the humiliation of the beast using her like some whore that she had been force to endure rose to the surface. All that she had felt when she found out it was her teacher and mentor that had sent her to that god forsaken place she would now take out on this poor excuse for whatever he was.

Illyria slowly and with purpose rose from the floor and focused her sights on Hamilton; her face betrayed none of the raw emotions that she was feeling at the moment. However, if Hamilton took the little time he had left to look into her eyes he would have known to count his loses and run for his life. But Hamilton being the brain trust that he was never took time to look at the big picture, he was only the Wolfram and Hart muscle, they didn't waste time putting a brain in that oversized head of his anyway.

He came upon her quickly and gave her a punch that would have sent any other person or vampire for that matter crashing through a wall. The only thing it accomplished with Illyria was snapping her head sideways and increasing her anger tenfold. She held her head sideways for several seconds and her breathing was slow and steady as she began to channel all her anger and energy into the beat down she was about to hand out. She slowly lifted her head and focused her eerily emotionless features unto him as Hamilton smirked down at her.

"What, did I hurt your feelings little girl, don't worry I will end it and soon you won't be feeling anything," He swung out trying to take her head off this time but hit nothing but air when he came back his arm didn't come with him. He screamed out in pain as he frantically looked around for the bitch as she had suddenly disappeared from his sight. "Taking my arm will not destroy me you little primordial bitch."

He turned around only to be beat down with his own arm the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Illyria clutching his throat and smiling feral down at him. "Well my shell always liked to experiment with things, let's see what your blood looks like on the walls shall we,"

A few slayers and agents stopped suddenly at the office door as they heard the unmanly screams of someone inside the office. They railed back in horror as blood and guts hit the glass window before them.

Winifred Burkle stepped outside of her office with a crazed grin on her bloodied face that made several agents run for the hills. One of the slayers came up to her concerned for her life. "Are you alright miss, do you need a doctor,"

Fred looked at her and waved her away. "I'm fine, it's not my blood and the guy in there is way past a hospital visit," Fred left the slayers standing there looking bewildered as she went out to bring in her qua ha san.

~%~

Quentin Travers was frantic, all his lovely plans had gone to shit and it was that bitch DeWitt's fault for not supporting him in his quest. No matter he would escape this place and wait it out to start anew. He went through one of the secret passageways that he had built throughout this place and found his way to the underground exit. He looked behind him to make sure that Angelus hadn't followed him. When he turned back around, he found himself face to fist as someone brutally punched him in the face.

Quentin lay groaning on the ground nose bloodied and he thought he felt a few loose teeth aching to escape the confines of his mouth. He looked up into the unwelcoming face of Rupert Giles.

"Hello Quentin long time no see," Rupert said not cracking a smile.

"Rupert," was the only response he could muster as he glanced at Giles' company. He watched as Dr. Saunders came out to greet the party and told them what was happening inside. She only gave him a passing glance as she focused her attention on her qua ha san.

"Buffy take the other's inside to finish the job, me and Quentin have a little catching up to do,"

Buffy nodded and smirked down at Travers. "So would not want to be you right now," Buffy turned on her heals and lead the group into the facility. Illyria gazed at her qua ha san for a moment and then her menacing gaze focused on Travers.

"I can finish him for you if your humanity is keeping you from it," she said in a no nonsense tone.

Giles took his eyes off Travers and gazed deeply into the eyes of the Illyria. "Sometimes humanity has to kill its own monsters Lyri, that's where I come in. Go help the others I'll be there soon."

Illyria reluctantly made her way back inside leaving Giles to his business. Giles refocused a deadly gaze onto his nemesis looking like the Ripper that he was in his youth.

Travers laughed at the man. "Are you telling me that you are a cold blooded killer now Rupert, please you couldn't even kill the key or that red headed witch when the world depended on their deaths. I don't believe you can kill me either," He laughed as he lifted himself from the ground not realizing that Giles had pulled a dagger from its hiding place.

He gasped as Giles came upon him quickly and buried the dagger into his heart. Giles looked into the dying man's eyes with nothing but disdain and contempt. "And you Quentin Travers never knew of the man I really am, if you did you would have had a bit more respect and fear of me."

Ripper tore the dagger from his heart and Travers dropped to the ground once again bleeding his life's essence out on the cold pavement. Giles walked away as the man he once worked for began to take his last breath as he enter the facility to go help the others bring down this place the ground underneath Travers began to shake uncontrollably. Quentin's cry of pain was so weak that he could barely hear it in his own ears and his gaze went upward as a dark portal opened several feet above him.

His cry was a little louder this time as he was sucked into it. The partners were pissed that he'd let the dollhouse fall, and if it wasn't for DeWitt they would not have been able to salvage the place. Quentin Travers would pay several lifetimes over for what he had done.

~%~

When Buffy walked into the facility, what she saw almost made her heart stop. She was looking at an alive and well Xander Harris fighting with her sister slayer Faith. Without a second thought and forgetting faith was no longer under the influence of the dollhouse, she came in to stop faith from doing any damage to her friend. She lit into Faith knocking her across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Faith, turning evil seems to be a way of life for you doesn't it," Buffy scowled at Faith.

Faith looked up at Buffy while holding her aching jaw. "Damn it, Buffy I'm not the bad guy here." Before she could say or do anything else, she watched in horror as Alpha came up behind Buffy, pulled her head back violently, and tried to slit her throat for daring to touch his Echo.

The knife flew out of his hand and embedded itself into the wall. "You don't want to do that Dander," Willow slowly came up to him with Spike, Angel, Dawn and Conner in tow.

Xander spun around, anger coming off him in droves. "The name is Alpha you dumb bitch, not that zeppo of yours," He spat his words at her and then rushed her with another knife in hand ready to gut her like a fish. Angel and Spike moved in to stop him but Willow held up her hand to stop them in their tracks.

Xander reached out with the knife and as she let him, he sliced into her deeply sending her to the floor. Buffy and Dawn screamed and tried to reach for their friend but Willow had put some type of force field around the two of them preventing anyone from interfering.

As her blood was on his hands, his mind went into overload. His Alpha persona trying damn hard to stay in control but Xander fought even harder knowing that his Willow shaped friend had been heart badly. His friends watched as his face distorted and disfigured several times as he began to fight with himself.

Xander underwent several emotions all at once as several of his persona fought inside him for control. He and his hyena Spirit sliced through all of them killing and maiming all the split personalities trying to reach his Willow. Until it was just him and Alpha left, they stood facing one another one with fear and loathing the other with hatred and disdain.

"You won't win here zeppo, this life is mine now and I will kill you and the little red headed bitch to have it and my Echo, Xander stood there wondering what he could do to get the better of the killer inside him. He must of stayed there a little too long because Alpha slowly began to take control and everyone including Willow watched in horror as Alpha suddenly lifted the knife and plunged it down upon Willow.

"Xander no," Willow said in a weak voice as she closed her eyes preparing to die.

"No!" Xander screamed within himself and all hell broke loose as the hyena, soldier and to Xander's surprise the first slayer spirit tore into Alpha overwhelming and killing him instantly.

Willow opened her eyes and noticed the knife in Xander's hand was mere inches from her temple and she gasped out. She looked up into Xanders tear stained face and wept herself.

"Hello yellow crayon friend, I promise not to still your Barbie again, if I knew karma was bitch enough to turn me into a doll I never would have done that," Willow laughed out loud in spite of the situation and Xander collapsed into her arms as tears of joy fell down their faces.

All the Scooby's were soon embracing one another when Giles came in and saw the scene and tears of joy soon made their way down his face as he recognized the young man under all of huggage going on and he soon joined them.

The fang gang watched and fidgeted not knowing what to do, or how to respond. They sure as hell were not going to start with the hugging and the crying. Even though Angel swore he saw Spikes eyes tearing up.

Spike all of the sudden started cursing under his breath and left the bunch in search of something or someone. The group rolled their eyes at his

As the reunion began to subside, Dawn came up to Willow, looked at the deep wound in her gut, and suggested that they take her to the hospital.

Willow looked down at herself and smiled. "You mean this little thing, this is nothing," she placed her hand on the wound and it healed itself. "This is nothing now that I have my Xander shaped friend back."

The group glanced at her a little wary realizing how much she was sounded like evil Willow but they soon shrugged it off glad that this time it had not ended in the world almost being destroyed.

They began to look around and noticed that the slayers around them had everything under control. The demons taken down and the agents fled knowing a lost cause when they saw it. That's when they realized that the Dollhouse slowly but surely had fallen.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, ATS or Dollhouse, Joss Whedon does.

La Dame De Graisse N'est Past Chanter

Buffy sat in the bar drinking, she knew that drinking always ended badly for her and she hoped to the PTB that she didn't do a repeat of her beer bad days. This year turned out poorly for her despite her gaining Dawn, her friends and her watcher back. Deciding to end her long-term relationship with her fiancé Paul as she found she just couldn't see pass his forced infidelity. It wasn't fair to him for her to feel that way and she tried to forgive him, but every time she looked into his eyes, the scene would roll over in her mind repeatedly.

Paul begged her to stay so that they could work things out. She'd even tried to for several months, but she knew it was time to call it quits when she started to treat him like she had treated Riley. She was slowly shutting him out of her life. It was the last straw when he started to come in with stories of how he thought that the Dollhouse was rebuilding itself. Giles checked up on it and found nothing to support his claims and Buffy was hurt again by Paul's regained obsession with the whole matter.

He was staying out late trying to find proof. He'd been put on suspension from his job for it, and his sudden over protectiveness of Faith thinking she may be a target once again had put the nail in the coffin of their relationship. She ended it that night and left him standing in quiet disbelief. Not wanting to face her friends, she didn't want to face the twenty questions they would have and she didn't want to be comforted.

She wanted to be left to her own devices, which in the past was not always a good thing. Hence the drinking in a sleezy bar thing she was doing now.

"Beer bad," she said to herself as she looked into the drink she was doctoring right now.

"Now a beautiful lady like you really seems out of place here," Buffy rolled her eyes as the gentleman sat down beside her.

"I'm so not in the mood to be hit on, move it along bub," Buffy turned her face and looked into the eyes of someone who mildly reminded her of Wesley Wyndom Price before his Angel days.

"Oh I was hoping I could by your next drink and maybe hold a little conversation, don't shoot me down before I even get started," the gentlemen pressed the issue.

Buffy couldn't believe this, did someone have it in for her. Was Karma really this much of a bitch that she couldn't even have one night alone to wallow in her self-pity. She gave up and politely got up from the barstool.

"You know what you don't have to leave, I will," She paid her tab and left the bar feeling the man follow her as she headed home. He followed her at a distance for a few blocks until he gained a little courage and closed in the gap.

Buffy stopped but didn't turn around. "You're really messing with the wrong women, I suggest you turn around and walk away before you get hurt."

He came upon her and tried to grab her forcefully. She took his hand and twisted, he expressed his displeasure verbally and then she flipped him over and unto the ground effortlessly.

"Okay I gave you fair warning now I won't play nice," Buffy turned to give the pervert a right beating and noticed that it was not the guy from the bar but some bum that she just beat up.

Feeling quite ashamed of herself, she starts to bend down to apologize to the man when someone appeared behind her and injected her with something. Everything became twisted and a haze wrapped itself around her mind as Laurence Dominic caught her and whispered into her ear.

"That's quite all right Buffy, we don't play nice either," Buffy's world went black.

~&~

She opened her eyes and looked around, there was a man standing over her.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked serenely.

"For a little while," the man says.

"Should I go now?"

"Not yet Kilo, I would like you to meet your handler," he pointed out the dark haired man with the handsomely chiseled features. "His name is Paul."

Her handler looked deep into her eyes. "Everything is going to be alright."

She considered him with childlike trust. "Now that you're here."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

Not sure if I'll do a sequel to this, but I left it open for one just in case. Hope you like. I love all of your comments and critiques they mean the world to me. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my fic. A special thanks goes out to Ickybr101 for the beautifully made fanart for my first chapter, and also to Xanderfan20 for her great beta work for so long, again you were heaven sent.


End file.
